Smoke and Steam
by Equidox
Summary: A Prince betrothed to the Princess of Ink Kingdom and in line for the throne. He wants nothing to do with the world of diplomacy and forced marriage he just wants to be free to invent and live his life. But what happens one day when he meets a mechanic and starts to fall head over heels for a girl that's out of his class. Cuphead Steampunk Kingdom AU X BATIM
1. Glass Kingdom

Cuphead (Steampunk Kingdom) Fanfiction Title: (WIP)

 **Ch. 1 Kingdom of Glass**

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Glass, the sun was shining, birds were singing and a gentle breeze blew through the whistling trees. A young mechanic lay upon the soft green grass, resting after a long morning. Her red hair gleaming in the sun, her skin soft as porcelain with eyes that shone like jewels; around her neck mechanical goggles hung. A leather corset inlaid with golden cogs and gears clung tightly to her white blouse as billowy material hung loosely from her wrists. The jeans she wore were stained from years of grease and oil build up and yet she wouldn't have it any other way. Living in a world that was powered by steam and fire, gears and cogs one would think that the need for such things would be long gone but then again…who else was going to work on the machines? A gentle rustle of the trees made her smile grow as her soft ears twitched at the faint call of her name.

Today was a day just like any other to her, one more car…one more machine. It was a never ending cycle but she didn't mind it. Sighing deeply she rubbed her tired eyes rolling to one side away from the sun she peered down the hill at their quaint little shop and smiled when her father came into view.

He was a short but stocky man with a medium build, his dark hair blowing lightly in the wind as he cupped a hand to his mouth calling for his beloved daughter. His cheerful smile and laughter was all she needed, she loved this man so much…being his daughter and one of his best mechanics he treasured every moment they shared whether it was at home or in the shop. Nothing could tear these two apart.

"Sasha! Come on back we have another order coming in!" His joyful voice shouted above the rooftops and up the hill, the girl smiled for a moment contemplating on what to do before shrugging her shoulders and carefully jogged down the hill into the awaiting arms of her father. Wrapping his strong arms around her in a loving embrace he smiled down at her before letting go.

"You should really warn me before you go off like that…what if someone finds you? I don't want my lovely daughter and best mechanic to be taken away now would I?" His cheerful voice drips with hints of worry as he smiles ruffling her daughter between her ears, she smiles before grabbing his hand making him stop.

"I've been keeping it hidden…why else would I wear long sleeves in summer?" Sasha smiles as her metallic hand gleams in the sunlight for a moment, reflecting what little light the shop absorbed from the sun outside. Her father's eyes sparkle for a moment as if realization struck, taking a quick look behind him he spots a very simple box wrapped with a wire bow. Grabbing the box his smile broadens as he turns back to his daughter handing her the box, her ocean blue eye light up as she gingerly takes the box and opens it being extra careful to not hurt herself. Upon opening the box she smiles as two beautifully black leather gloves shimmer before her. Squealing in delight she removes the gloves, gently tossing the box aside before placing the soft material on her hands.

"They're gorgeous! But how can we afford these?" Sasha says smiling brightly, her father just laughed winking at her.

"I have my ways my dear. Happy Birthday Sasha."

"Thanks dad."

Through the bustling streets, above the steam a smoke lays a glorious glass castle that overlooks the city. Through a garden of twists and turns into an open courtyard that swirls into a beautifully lush garden, streams of fountains line the view as the towering white pillars of frosted glass overlook the city. Arching doorways and grinding gears blend into the elegant structure as decorative designs swirl around each tower and entryway. Along the front a grand marble staircase welcomes its guests into the humble abode as large wisteria trees sway in the gentle breeze. On top the doors a large glass orb rests, keeping a watchful eye on all that pass through. Large stone gates with decorative metal snake their way through the property keeping guard to protect the royalty that reside inside.

Out a far window, overlooking the city a young man sits watching tiredly at the people that pass by. Prince Mugs, a very kind and hyper young man with a loving personality sighs bored as he breathes on the glass drawing faces with his finger. The young man's clothes were primped and permed to perfection, his long blue vest tapering down to a split tail in the back with golden trim with tiny golden cog buttons set along the opening. Under his blue vest the prince wore a long white sleeved shirt that billowed out near the wrists giving him plenty of mobility when needed. A dark leather belt with golden trim crisscrossed over his waist securing his royal blue and golden scabbard to his side; light blue pants gently laid upon his legs creasing when he crossed his legs. His long knee high boots lightly folded over one another as not to scratch the delicate material. He sighed…he was bored. Yawning quietly to himself, the young prince turned his bright blue eyes so he could look at his brother who was not that far away.

Prince Cup was just as bored as ever; listening to diplomatic speeches, learning how to be a proper gentleman and studying the ways of politics all so he may become king once his father leaves the throne. Just like his brother, Prince Cup was very kind but stern when need be, loving but cautious, obedient yet rebellious. His personality reflected that of an older wiser man instead of a mere child going through his teen years. Closing his vibrant orange eyes, he sighed rubbing them for the fifth time that day as his tutor read aloud from a book of diplomatic history in the Glass Kingdom. It wasn't their fault he was bored, diplomacy and politics was just never his thing. He would rather tinker and invent, find out what things could do…what they were made of. For a potential king who was supposed to be down to earth he had a wild imagination that no one but his brother could tame. He wore a vest just like his brother's only his was black instead of blue, under the dark vest he sported an apple red long-sleeved shirt that cuffed at the wrists. Around his waist the same dark leather belt with golden trim rested holding the case for his long sword as it tapped the floor. Black pants ran down his legs with a darkly etched pattern going down the center of each pant leg until they disappeared inside his boots. After three hours of diplomacy and political talk he had finally had enough deciding the end the lesson early today.

"Excuse me but I believe I do have other things to do, would it be alright if we ended the session a bit early today?" Prince Cup asks stretching in his seat. The tutor, an uptight woman of about sixty years huffs lightly nodding.

"I suppose so my Prince, but don't forget we have another session planned for tomorrow morning."

"I won't forget." He says yawning, the older woman nodded bowing to him before exiting the room. The two boys watch her leave the room before exhaling a sigh of relief.

"So what do you want to do now?" Prince Mugs says smirking at his brother.

"Oh I can think of a few things that shouldn't get us into _too_ much trouble." He answers smiling, the two brothers laugh for a moment before exiting the room together before darting off the courtyard where there mother and father were waiting.

"Mother, Father!" Prince Mugs exclaims happily running up to hug their mother as his brother calmly follows suit shaking hands with their father.

"Mother, Father." Prince Cup addresses bowing his head to one another, the queen just smiles warmly embracing Mugs before letting go and hugging Prince Cup making him blush.

"How were your lessons today darling?" Their mother asked in a soft tone. Queen Camilla, a very sweet and gentle person, she has a smile that could make even the darkest of days seem the lightest. She was the pinnacle of grace and poise as every queen should be, and when things got you down she was always there to pick you back up again.

"I see your lesson was cut short again today…Any reason for that my son?" The King asked curiously implying under his breath that Prince Cup had done something wrong. King Caden, on the other hand was a little rougher around the edges and not as easily swayed to pity someone in need. He valued the strong and if you were neither strong willed nor strong at heart then he would easily pass you by.

"Just got tired I guess…you know those types of things don't interest me father." Prince Cup answered taking a step back from his parents as his mother let him out of her grasp. Their father rolled his eyes sighing deeply as he shook his head at the boy.

"You need those lessons to learn how to be King when the time is right Cup. I won't be around forever and neither will your mother. You'll need to learn how to deal with issues in the kingdom as an adult and stop acting like a child." The brothers gasped, Prince Mugs looking at his brother momentarily before being addressed.

"Mugs you will be accompanying me into town today while your brother stays here and finishes his lesson before the duchess of the Ink Kingdom arrives." King Caden said giving a quick peck on the cheek to their mother before turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait they're coming today?!" Both boys exclaim in surprise having long forgotten about the visit, Prince Cup glances nervously at his brother who shrugs flashing a sad smile before running to catch up to their father. Sighing deeply, Prince Cup ran a hand through his fluffy golden locks before looking up to his mother who smiled sadly in return.

"I know you don't want to do this darling but you are becoming of age and it is time for you to meet your betrothed."

"But I'm too young to get married, and I want the freedom to choose my own bride. Not to have one chosen for me." He looks to his mother with saddened eyes, she sighs reaching out her hand for her son to take before walking inside.

"I know but in time you will come to accept it, to accept her…for this is the way it is for royalty."

*End Ch. 1*


	2. Glass and Ink

Ch. 2 Glass and Ink

"Cup, my darling you must pay attention. The duchess will be here any moment now and we don't want you doddling." Queen Camilla sighed as she gently patted his head to keep the young prince awake.

"I'm sorry Mother but this is so boring, and I already know how to greet people so why should I have to sit through an hour long lesson?" Prince Cup yawned into his hand trying his best to cover it up but it didn't work. The young prince crossed his arms in front of his chest as he shrank further back into his plush dining room chair, beautiful cherry wood trimmed the chair with golden beading around the plush material that he rested against. The large table, which sat beside him, reflected the golden rays that shown through the room creating a warm glow.

His mother's beautiful ocean blue eyes narrowed into a playful glare, a small frown gracing her gentle features as the tutor huffed in frustration beside her. A soft clicking echoing around the room as the older woman tapped her foot on the marble floor impatiently.

"My Queen, how am I going to teach him about diplomacy if he won't stay awake long enough to listen?" Again the tutor huffed crossing her arms angrily as a stray grey hair fell onto her face, they were quiet for a moment with the exception of the prince as he yawned again.

"Don't worry Tabitha, I'll make him listen. You are excused." Camilla sighed ushering the older woman away with a gentle wave. Taking a few steps closer to her son the queen's beautiful purple gown swished gracefully around her, echoing with the gentle click-clack of her precious heels.

"Cup I want you to greet me like you would a diplomat." Her voice was soft and gentle but full of authority that demanded obedience. He chuckled lightly before rising to his feet. Prince Cup lowered himself into a graceful bow before gently taking his mother's hand placing a soft kiss upon it before introducing himself.

"Hello, your grace. I am Prince Cup of the Glass Kingdom; it's my pleasure to meet you." Queen Camilla smiled delicately as she lowered herself into a curtsey gently taking her hand back from her son before returning to her starting position.

"Not bad darling but you bowed too low. Never bow lower then mid-chest and keep your back straight. We don't want you to fall during your bow." She giggled softly like a cooing dove; Prince Cup huffed lightly at the sound of his mother's laughter before trying again, this time getting it right. Giggling again the queen softly pulled her son into a gentle embrace making him smile. The sweet perfume wafting through the air as he held her embrace before letting go, a light knock echoed around the room as the large wooden door creaked open. A servant of slight build cautiously poked her head in, her dark eyes glancing over to the Queen and Prince before quickly darting to the ground.

"Our guests have arrived m'lady." The queen smiled softly nodding the young girl, quietly dismissing her as a nervous sigh escaped her lips. Pulling away she held her eldest son at arm's length, taking him form as if she was seeing him in a new light.

"I know this isn't what you want my love, but please try to be happy okay?" Gently cupping his chin in her soft hands she directed his gaze up to her, his fiery orbs peering up at her calming face. He sighed nodding as he lightly pushed his mother's hands from his face.

"I can't guarantee that this will work…but I'll do it for you mother."

"Thank you darling." Walking over to the door Queen Camilla waited a moment before leaving the room with Prince Cup following close behind. The walk was relatively quiet, Prince Cup yawned quietly as he watched his step as servants and maids dashed around preparing for the new guests' arrival. Picking up the pace the prince walked in step with his mother as a large beautifully crafted mahogany door greeted them at the end of the hallway. On the other side light whispers could be heard with crunching gravel feigning in behind, swallowing hard Prince Cup glanced up to his mother with a nervous smile before exhaling deeply and opening the door to the outside.

Waiting outside to greet them were the King and Prince Mugs as well as few servants to help the process go by smoothly. A quick glance to his father and smile from his brother, the eldest prince made his way down the stairs just as the black carriage carrying his betrothed pulled up alongside him. A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched nervously as the slick black carriage door opened to reveal a dark red interior. Prince Cup sighed trying to calm his nerves as he watched anxiously as his future bride stepped out of the black carriage.

Princess Alice, she was kind as she was cruel. Eyes cold as ice with a stare that could turn even Medusa to stone, hair black as night with skin as white as porcelain. Around her shoulders rested an obsidian black jacket as a pearl corset tightly embraced her midsection showing off every curve and feature of her delicate body. White lace billowed around her wrists as black leather gloves snaked up her wrists, a black satin skirt pouring down her waist stopping just short of her pitch black steel-toed boots. In her hands a black and white striped parasol rested, upon her head a black hat rested dotted with white feathers. Under her hat, her horns rested while her golden halo floated just overhead. She sneered at the nervous prince before, letting out a small sigh she held out her hand allowing him to grasp it and help her out of her carriage.

Bowing gracefully he forced a smile as he gently kissed her hand before introducing himself.

"Good afternoon m'lady. I am Prince Cup of Glass Kingdom; it is a pleasure to meet you Princess..." Standing up straight he locked eyes with her cold stare, she smiled and curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine your highness..." Taking a step closer to the young prince, she giggled lightly as her brothers stepped out of the carriage.

"These are my brothers...Bendy and Boris...Say hello boys." Princess Alice smirks turning toward her brothers as they bow in greeting.

Prince Bendy, a very flirty, sarcastic and nurturing young man. With black devil horns perched on top of his head with face like snow, he wore a suit made completely of black leather and velvet. Etched in his vest intricate designs made with silver thread, cogs and gears sewn into the delicate material sparkled in the afternoon sun. A silver chain draped out of the chest pocket where he kept his father's watch, which he looked at from time to time. His brother on the other hand was not as mean spirited.

Prince Boris mimicked much of the same attitude and personality as Prince Cup's own brother. He was very kind, a kindred spirit really and a saint to have to deal with the amount of drama he goes through on a regular basis. With a suit much like his brother's he wore a black jacket over a white dress shirt with a black and white striped tie. The buttons on his jacket were small silver cogs and gears matching the cufflinks on his sleeves, hugging his waist a black leather belt edged with silver rested comfortably.

"A pleasure to meet everyone, I am Prince Boris and this is my older brother Prince Bendy. We were sent to accompany our dear sister for her visit to your wonderful kingdom." Prince Boris said standing up straight before shaking hands with Prince Cup. A genuine smile plastered on his face.

"It is very nice to have you both along, please let us show you around. Prince Cup come along darling." Queen Camilla said smiling as she gestured the foreign royalty inside. King Caden and Prince Mug stayed outside for a moment until Prince Cup passed, the brothers smiled at one another.

"We will be back after a little while Camilla, the prince and I need to run into town for a bit." Queen Camilla smiled softly nodding her head, her golden locks lightly blowing in the breeze.

"Come along Mugs, time to go." Caden's voice was rash and demanding causing the young man to shiver involuntarily before nodding and following his father over to where their ride was waiting.

On the other side of town, situated along the Cliffside a lone shop sat. With tinted windows done up in the gothic style of sharp arches, the glass reflected the light to protect the delicate machinery tucked away inside. Along the rickety walls and cracked brick laid parts for different types of machines and vehicles, all of which were specially designed and custom made. Over the large steel door sat a gear sign laidened inside a couple of copper rings that would twist and turn whenever the wind blew. Oxidized copper and steel lined the roofing, with little bits of coloring leaking through the green metal you could tell this building has been here for years. On the left side of the shop a large door sat open as different vehicles zoomed in and out in an orderly fashion. Inside the building models for different machines hung along each wall, some of them were being worked on while the others sat out for display. Anything and everything you could conceive vehicle wise came from this quaint little shop. Want a car that runs on only gears and electric? You got it! How about a jet pack with metallic wings? Or a multi-person vehicle that looks and acts like a real elephant? No problem! What about a small robotics system to make the best coffee around? Sure! They could do it all. From the larges of vehicles to the tiniest machines this duo of father and daughter had the know how to do anything they put their minds to!

"Sasha how's that elephant coming?" Sasha's father called from the shop office where he had Mrs. Dee on the line; the lovely feathered woman of forty years had ordered a custom made elephant vehicle for her little man's birthday. It had taken a month to complete and with his birthday only a couple days away, his gift was almost ready.

"Almost done just need to make a few more adjustments!" The young fox called, poking her head out from the belly of the beast. She shared a joyful smile with her father as he returned to his phone call and her to her work when the light ding of a bell sounded through the shop.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A small voice called from the garage doorway making Sasha's ears perk.

"Just one moment! Ow! Um…Dad could you greet them please?! I'm a little stuck…" The young fox called from inside the large vehicle as she tried to un-wedge her foot from the steering wheel. A second later she could hear the sound of her father laughing as he hung up the phone and exited the tiny office. Muffled sounds could be heard from nearby before the light click-clack of metal heels echoed through the shop.

"My dear we have some special guests that would like to meet you and inquire about some of your custom vehicles." Smiling nervously at the sound of "special guests" she tried to pull her foot out without damaging the steering device, she tugged a few times before her foot was finally free only to tumble out the door crashing into her father.

"Are you alright miss?" A new voice greeted her before offering his hand to help her up; she chuckled lightly embarrassed before noticing that the hand that was outstretched wore very nice clothing. As her sapphire eyes travelled up the arm her eyes widened at the sight of Prince Mugs smiling while his father huffed with crossed arms behind him. Blushing, she lightly grasped his hand allowing him to pull her up before letting go.

"Y-Yes I-I'm okay…thank you your Majesty." She said politely bowing in respect before straightening back up making soft popping noises as her spine popped back into place. After an awkward moment of silence, Sasha rubbed her arm nervously before addressing the prince.

"So…Your majesty, what is it that I can help you with?"

"I am in search of a custom vehicle for my eldest son, his is a bit of a tinkerer and his brother thought it would be a good idea to get him something that he could use and better understand how it works." King Caden sighed looking around at the various machinery littering the floor as his son smiled brightly.

"Hmmm….I think I might have something that he'll like." Sasha said smiling gently at the king before leading her guests to the back of the shop where she had three cycle frames lining the wall. King Caden huffed, clearly unimpressed while Prince Mugs stared in wide eyed wonder. Giggling at the young prince's curiousness she walked over to a tarp that covered some newly made steam cycles and pulled it off, allowing the freshly polished cycles to gleam in what little light the shop had.

Prince Mugs' eyes lit up like stars the moment he saw them and even the king seemed a little bit curious before reverting back to his stoic expression.

"These are just a few of the custom steam-cycles that I've made for some of my clients. However these have already been purchased, but these are for you to get kind of an idea for what you think he may like." Sasha said standing proudly beside her babies watching joyously as Prince Mugs darted between each bike looking over the various parts and individuality of each piece.

"What do you base these cycles off of to get them to look like this?" He asked curiously running his gentle hand over a blue bird cycle.

"Whatever the client wants, but my favorite ones to make are the ones that are based around the client's personality. I've have a lot of amazing pieces roll out of here that were a perfect picture of what the client wanted."

"Really?!" Prince Mugs exclaimed excitedly only to have his father loudly clear his throat to make him recompose himself.

"I-I mean…Really? How interesting…" The prince said straightening himself as he tried to hide his excitement; she smiled patiently earning a small smile in return before fetching a notebook and a pen.

"So your majesty what do you think your brother would like?"

"Well…his favorite color is red-orange like his eyes and he has a very gentle, kind and rebellious personality. He loves tinkering with machinery, taking it apart to see how it works just so he can figure out how to put it back together again…he has a very wild imagination so I guess you could say that he is curious about a lot of things….and…." Prince Mugs pauses for a second as he tried to think not noticing the glare that his father was shooting at his back, he sighs.

"I guess that's it…Oh! And he loves fast vehicles! The faster it is the better!" The young prince smiles watching as she quickly smiled brightly at the sound of his creative personality, after a few seconds she stopped writing and directed him over to where the helmets are as well as a small device that resembled that of a compact mirror.

"Okay I think I have what I need, what kind of helmet do you think he would like?" She said lightly waving her gloved hand over the many _many_ different types of helmets before picking up a small device inputting her contact information into it.

"Um…This one!" Prince Mugs said picking up a red helmet with gears and cogs showing through the sides as he gently placed it on his head, being careful not to crush his straw as he placed it through the large hole on the top of the helmet.

"It's comfortable!" Sasha giggled lightly nodding as she helped the young prince take the helmet off before setting it back down on the floating shelf on the wall. Taking out a sticky note she wrote "Prince Cup" on the small paper before sticking it to the helmet before turning around to face the King and Prince.

"So…Prince Mugs…would you like me to make a steam-cycle for you as well?" Sasha asked smiling innocently as his eyes widened in surprise and happiness, his smile was so wide that she thought his face would crack.

"Father? Can I…please?" King Caden remained silent for a moment glancing between his son and the humble mechanic watching as her fox ears twitched a little before sighing lightly.

"Count it as an early birthday present." He smiled lightly as he watched the young prince nearly jump up and down with pure joy. Sasha giggled smiling as she asked him to choose a helmet before handing him the compact device that she had been fiddling with earlier.

"What's this?" Prince Mugs curiously inquired as he held the small device in his hand, moving a stray strand of red hair out of her face, the mechanic lightly pushed on the top of the device to reveal a small built in screen with buttons on the bottom section.

"This is a compact communication device, or a CCD that you can use to contact me if you have any questions or are just curious about the progress of your order." In the middle of the device was a red button that she pressed lightly turning on the screen before she pulled another one out of her pocket. Upon opening the device she pressed the red button and within seconds the young prince's curious face appeared on her screen as hers appeared on his.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you!" Prince Mugs said smiling brightly before pressing the red button again shutting off the device. She smiled giggling.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Anyway, these cycles will take a week to complete and I also offer private lessons for those who wish to learn how to ride." King Caden nodded as he turned on his heel walking a little further into the shop, needing to space himself from the cramped corner.

"A week is fine; Prince Cup's birthday is Sunday so that will be perfect. I would like you to give the princes private lessons starting that evening for as long as it will take."

"Yes sire." She said bowing to her King as Prince Mugs stood beside her.

"How much do I owe you?" The King said rubbing his eyes lightly as Sasha's father walked over smiling at her, he nodded lightly already knowing what she was going to say. Letting her know it was okay.

"Nothing, consider these a gift from us." Sasha smiled, earning a tight hug from the Prince as his father merely nodded in thanks.

"Well we should be on our way, your mother will be wondering where we are if we aren't home in time for dinner." King Caden said bowing his head as Sasha and her father bowed respectfully before waving goodbye. Prince Mugs waved a happy goodbye before departing alongside his father, just as their ride pulled up outside.

"Well this will be interesting…" Sasha sighed as she looked over her notes from the prince, calculating the parts and pieces she would need she hugged her father before stuffing the small notebook into her pocket.

"I'm going out to get some parts dad, I'll be back in a little while."

"Don't stay out too late. We haven't done your birthday dinner yet."

"I won't." And with that she strolled over to her steam-cycle, pulling on her helmet. Revving the engine as the steam built up and flowed into the propulsion system she waved goodbye before zooming off into the night.

*End Ch. 2*


	3. Just Another Night

Ch. 3 Just Another Night

As the evening sun dipped down below the horizon, the air screamed with whistles letting everyone know it was time to go home. Quickly the darkening streets filled with patrons and steam motored cars as the common folk retreated safely to their homes. Bells chimed as the steam rails rolled into place, their large passenger cars slowing to a stop with windows of yellowish gold staring out into the night. A heavy breeze blew that night as Sasha tried to safely zig zag through the streets hurrying off to her final destination before returning home. In the distance she spotted it, a run-down old shop much like her own, sat in between her favorite coffee and book shops. In this part of town there wasn't a lot to look forward to, the buildings sagged with age as black smoke and white steam filled up the sky blocking out the sun. Above them the sky rails screeched with life as another train rattled on by, shaking the buildings with its loud rumble.

Smiling to herself Sasha parked her cycle outside the small shop, adjusting the baskets which hung over the sides she smiled satisfied before pulling a tarp from her bag and tossing it on top so as to hide the precious cargo hidden underneath. Nodding her head and straightening her jacket she opened the door and headed inside. Along the walls, on the floor and hanging from the ceiling parts to different machines and random things laid sprawled out waiting for someone to reach out and touch them. She smiled in amusement as she waited patiently tapping her steel toed boot on the floor, after several minutes of waiting her childhood friend Marcus walked out and greeted her.

Marcus was a man of many trades and much like Sasha most of them included machinery. He towered above her at a whopping six foot three inches with as much metal and tattoos as one man could manage. His broad shoulders and bulky stature allowed for him to carry and hold as much machinery in one go as two men would need in multiple trips. Man he was strong. He smirked down at the little fox maiden chuckling to himself as she rolled her eyes watching him smoke, with one hand he reached up gently removing his red goggles from his amber eyes before walking over to the counter grabbing her list as he walked passed.

"Another big shipment I see, Sasha…Ooooh and there are some special parts in here. You makin' somethin' special?" Marcus cooed, swishing his cigar from side to side before taking another puff.

"Maybe…I thought you quit smoking Marcus, you know that stuff is bad for your health." Sasha pouted as she gently strolled up to the large bronze counter, her metal soles clanking loudly against the copper flooring. He shrugged running one hand over his dark ears scratching his head as he skimmed over the sheet stopping at one part that had peeked his interest.

"Whatcha' needin' a flex compacitor fir? You're not makin' a hyperdrive are ya? You know those things are outlawed here." His southern drawl hanging on every word as he cocked an eyebrow at the young fox, she smiled sheepishly.

"N-No…don't be silly Marcus…I-I just have a client that is into really fast vehicles is all…" Sasha says looking away at a newly boxed part that sat on the floor beside her before redirecting her gaze back up to her old friend. He sighed shaking his head.

"You ain't getting a flex compacitor Sasha and that's that. But I may have something else that may interest you and it'll be at a cheaper cost." Marcus blew out a puff of smoke from his nose before snuffing out what was left of his cigar in an ash tray beside him. Sasha's curious gaze followed him as he disappeared into the back area with her list of parts before coming back out a few minutes later with a large box. Intrigued, she peered inside the box to see her parts as well as one she had never seen before; a decently sized red orb sat right on top covered in protective wrapping. Her blue orbs widened in curiosity and wonder as she gingerly extracted the orb to take a closer look, inside the red colored ball there was a buildup of steam and fire which swirled around making the glass look as though it was alive.

"What is it?" She questioned not daring to look away from the beauty until Marcus laughed taking the orb away, she pouted watching as he gently placed the orb back into her box.

"This is an auxiliary orb; this will allow any vehicle it comes in contact with to boost to speeds nearing that to the speed of light. But you have to be careful, overuse of the orb will cause it to shatter. Severely injuring whoever is near it with its explosive fire." Sasha's eyes widened for a moment before shaking her head.

"Markus I can't take this, plus I don't want to put anything in my vehicles that could potentially kill somebody. Do you have anything, you know, safer?" He shrugged walking to the back to grab something else when an idea struck him, turning to his left Marcus pulled out a special propulsion pipe that would allow the driver to compress steam almost too crushing levels allowing them to be propelled faster.

"Well there is this and I _guess_ it's safer." He smirked tossing the pipe to her as she took it in her hands and examined it. A few minutes later a smile formed on her face, she nodded.

"This is perfect Marcus! Do you have like three more of these?" Chuckling at her amusement he simply nodded and placed the extra pipes into the box before ringing up her order.

"Okay little lady that'll be…$1356.89. And just for you I'll let you keep that auxiliary orb for free." He said winking at her making her cheeks tinge with blush; she smiled briefly handing him the money before saying goodbye. After a few minutes of trying to strap the large box onto her cycle securely she hopped on and zoomed on home, smiling as the cool evening air caressed her face and filled her lungs with refreshing oxygen.

As the night rolled on and lights dimmed across the city there was only one place that still shined like the morning light, Glass Castle was still a bustle with life as the Princes entertained the visiting royalty.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this Mugs…she's so…"

"Annoying? Conceited? Selfish? Violent?"

"Yea that…I mean her brothers aren't bad it's just her."

"Then why don't you say something to mother and father?" Prince Cup laughed sarcastically running a hand through his hair shaking his head in disagreement. Since dinner the princess had not wanted to do anything but sing and do things that she liked to do. Which was fine for her but it bothered the Prince. Sitting in their father's study the young men took time away from their royal guests and although it only lasted a few minutes it was a much needed rest.

"OH PRINCE CUP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Princess Alice shouted, her voice bounding off the walls and through the corridors. Rolling his tired eyes Prince Cup groaned as he shrank as far back into his fluffy chair as possible but to no avail, she still found him…

"Oh there you are my Prince! Your father was just telling me the most interesting things!" Princess Alice said getting right up in his face. Faking a smile he looked at her with all the interest her could muster but in reality he didn't care. He just wanted her away from him.

"Oh? And what was that your grace?"

"Well since you're turning eighteen in just a few days we'll begin our courtship together, and I'll get to come back for months on end until we get married! Isn't that interesting?!" Smiling joyously she watched as the young man paled before sighing with a nod.

"Oodles…" Prince Cup rolled his eyes once more as he sank lower into his chair, he sighed.

"So…uh…Princess Alice, where are your brothers? They seemed to have disappeared on us this evening." Prince Mugs inquired trying to get the wound up female away for his dear brother. Standing up straight for a moment she looked as though she was thinking before shrugging her shoulders.

"They retired for the night I suppose." She said stretching her shoulders.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea…after all it is getting fairly late." Prince Cup smiled nervously as the overly excited woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes that is a very good idea brother, shall we retreat to our chambers for the night then? I'll have one of the chamber maids escort you my dear." Prince Mugs said stretching as a fake yawn escaped his lips, Alice watched him with a gaze full of malice and smile so sickeningly sweet.

"Oh that won't be necessary my dear Prince, for your father has ordered a couple of guards to escort me to my chambers tonight. Good night gentlemen, may you sleep well this night and I will see you on the morrow." And with that the dark angel left the room and retired for the evening.

"Ugh finally! I thought she'd never leave…" Prince Cup sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Yea but she's only been here for a few hours…we have an entire month before she leaves again." Prince Mugs says standing up as he walked over to his brother, chuckling at the sound of Prince Cup's irritated sigh.

"Don't remind me."

"So what do you want to do now dear brother?" Mugs says yawning.

"Go out…Come on Mugs, I need some fresh air." Prince Cup says running a hand through his hair one more time before rising to his feet.

"Okay brother. Oh I know somewhere we could go! I hope she won't mind thought…It is awfully late." Prince Mugs says smiling drawing a questionable look from his brother before shrugging it off.

"Whatever you say, I just need to get out of here." Prince Cup says following his brother out of the study. As they sneak quietly passed the guest chambers where Princess Alice and her brothers were staying they hear her yelling at the guards as they leave slamming the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" One guard asked as the other shrugged.

"Who knows, something about not enough keys on her piano or something." Turning the corner the two princes bump into Alice's assigned guards, the four men just stare at one another for moment before the boys gestured for the guards to stay quiet before quickly walking down the corridor toward the main staircase.

"What was that?"

"Who knows. Kids will be Kids I suppose." The two guards shrug to one another before hearing a loud thud from the door and darting down the opposite hallway away from the herald miss.

Once outside the boys breathed a sigh of fresh air, they smiled at one another giving a high five before walking over to where a driver awaited them.

"Wait you had a car waiting for us the whole time?" Prince Cup asked cocking an eyebrow as his brother grinned sheepishly.

"I figured you want some time away tonight after the she-devil went to sleep, so I figured why not. Luckily Jack had the same idea after hearing of the princess's fit towards you when we got home this evening." Chuckling lightly at his brother's use of names he shook his head and opened the door.

"Hop in boys, where too your majesty?"

"Redtail Workshop please."

"Yes sire."

"What's at Redtail Workshop?" Prince cup asked curiously as his brother quietly shut the door behind them.

"You'll see…"


	4. Late Night Meeting

Ch. 4 Birthday Bash Pt. 1

As the moon rose high into the sky an ocean of stars stretched out above them, the day's steam and smoke now a mere memory of the day's events gone in a flash as a white car zoomed by. The once bustling city, busy with middle-class patrons heading home from an honest day's work now sits silent as distant rumbles inch their way closer to the sleeping city. Speeding through the dark city with lights ablaze, a white automobile with six silver wheel disks three on each side. Running down each side and up the middle silver streaks ran coming to an end at the front of the car with a silver elephant on each side, beside them bright lights shone cutting through the night as the automobile climbed the last hill to the small little workshop that overlooked the cliffs [Basically it's Captain Nemo's car from League of Extraordinary Gentlemen…LOVE IT].

Grinding to a halt, the large car pulled into place as the gravel lot crunched beneath the heavy machinery. All lights seemed to be out in the little workshop…all except one. In the back of the shop in a little corner where machine parts and colored disks laid, a bright lamp shone down upon a tired mechanic as she continued on with her work. Since that morning when the King and his son left she had gotten to work on creating the perfect steam-cycle that would suit their needs, all she needed now was to finish the frame and put the propulsion system in place and paint the cycle and Prince Cup's cycle would be complete. Yawning with a stretch she stood up as a light ding from the shop door echoed through the building, quickly throwing a tarp over her work she cautiously meandered over to the sound only to be surprised by who was standing in the doorway.

"Y-Your majesty what are you doing here so late?" Sasha yawned with tired eyes, she just looked at the young prince like he was crazy until she noticed that he had someone with him.

"My brother and I wanted some fresh air and I thought if it was alright, that we'd come here and have a look around…I thought he'd enjoy it." Prince Mugs answered smiling as he took a step inside with his brother right behind him looking around in awe at all of the machines.

"Uh…sure…just let me go turn the lights on and I'll be right back."

"Great!" Prince Mugs exclaimed quietly as the young fox just smiled shaking her head as she turned to walk away.

"Who was that Mugs?" Prince Cup inquired as he watched the mechanic disappear from view.

"That's my friend and mechanic here, her name's Sasha." After a few seconds of sitting in the ghostly dim shop the lights sprang to life brightening the shop with its golden glow, smiling proudly Sasha dusted her gloved hands as she walked back over to see Prince Mugs laughing at the wide eyed wonder that was his brother.

"Good evening your majesty, how may I be of service?" Sasha said bowing gracefully to the eldest prince, catching her eye as she stood back up Prince Cup blushed lightly before quickly looking away.

"Oh…uh…hello miss…You can call me Cup, there is no need for formalities here…" Prince Cup paused glancing at her making her blush a little as she directed her gaze to the ground.

"What is all this? Who made this?" He questioned curiously as he looked around the small shop in complete and utter amazement.

"I did…well mostly...and as for what is this, this is our specialty shop. Anything mechanical you can think of we can make. We all do it here. Come on I'll show you around. "Sasha mused cocking her head to one side and smiling adorably, Prince Mugs lightly nudged his brother making his light blush deepen.

"This is amazing!" Prince Cup exclaims with sparkling eyes making Sasha blush.

"Hey what are those?" Prince Mugs asked directing their attention to her unfinished project underneath the ratty tarp.

"Oh…uh…those are not finished yet and should not be looked at until they are done. It takes away some of the finesse" She said winking at Prince Mugs; he smiled back innocently as he redirected his brother over to something a little less secretive.

"This is all so amazing. And you and your father do this every day?" Prince Cup said amazed as he poked his head inside a larger vehicle that was still in need of repair, Sasha smiled proudly.

"Why yes we do. We love it."

"I would love to tinker all day…." Prince Cup's smile faltered for a second as he thought back to his responsibilities as prince and how he had to hide his fascination from the rest of the world. She frowned for a moment seeing the prince's distraught face until an idea struck her and she ran off to grab another CCD before returning to the young princes.

"Here take this. If you ever want to take a break from the whole royalty thing, give me a ring and you can come here and help me with some projectors or just sit and tinker with me. Whichever strikes your fancy." His sad eyes lit up with such intensity she thought the whole world had come to a standstill.

"Really…? You mean it?" She smiled at his wide grin as she just nodded her head.

"But of course! I'm always looking for someone to invent things with, it's not as fun if you're by yourself." Prince Mugs smiled as he watched his brother pull the sleepy mechanic into a surprise hug before letting go. With a happy smile on his face Prince Cup opened his little device and started to play with it as Prince Mugs nudged Sasha and whispered quietly.

"You've just made him the happiest person on the planet."

"Good, he looks like he needed a good smile. You can come here too Mugs, we can all invent together unless that's not your thing." The youngest prince smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Nah I'm more into nature and gardening instead of being cooped up inside all day. Come on Cup it's getting late, we should probably get back." Prince Mugs said giving Sasha a side hug before bringing his brother back to earth.

"Oh…yea…hey um I know it's a bit late but would you like to come to my birthday celebration miss Sasha? I'd really love to pick your brain about all the cool stuff you do."

"S-Sure, I'd love to attend!" Sasha said trying to hide her blush, Prince Cup smiled bowing to her as he lightly grasped her hand placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"Wonderful, I'll see you then." Standing back up straight he gently squeezed her hand before letting go, he winked playfully at her chuckling at the embarrassed fox before walking out the old rickety door with his brother not far behind.

A few moments later the boys entered the car once more, gently placing their backs against the cool black leather they smiled as Jack closed the car door behind them before getting in the driver's seat and driving away.

"Cup what are you doing?"

"What? I really would like to pick her brain…plus it would be better than that she-demon of a princess." The brothers smiled to one another as they laughed at the joke before going silent. Smiling genuinely for the first time in years, Prince Cup felt as though he felt a real connection between him and the young mechanic. The only problem was…he was royalty and she was not…

As the large white car pulled in passed the royal gates thunder rumbled as lightning flashed with rain pouring by the bucket full.

"Hurry boys, better get inside before you're soaked to the bone!" Their driver, Jack, yelled from the car window as the princes bolted out of the car and up the entryway steps.

"Bye! Thanks Jack!" Prince Mugs yelled before quickly darting inside after his brother only to be stopped dead in his tracks once the door closed.

'Oh no…' They thought as they stood before a very peeved princess with her tired brothers and angry father standing behind her.

"Where were you?!" King Caden yelled shocking Prince Boris and Prince Bendy awake, the boys glanced at one another before Prince Cup took a stand, his genuine smile he held not long ago was now gone as a stern look rested upon his face.

"I wanted some fresh air so I had Mugs go with me. We just went for a drive and didn't think anyone would notice." Prince Cup stood firm as he and his father locked eyes with Princess Alice seething in the background.

"I was so worried! What if something had happened to you my prince?! I don't *sniff* know what I would *sniff* do with myself…" Princess Alice seethed only to play the part of the worrisome princess when all eyes turned toward her. Her large black eyes dripped with practiced tears as her brothers just stood by and watched from the sidelines.

"They weren't gone but maybe an hour sister, we tried telling you that earlier." Prince Bendy said rolling his eyes only to shrink away when his _darling_ sister shot him a look. Prince Cup and Mugs watched silently as even her own brothers shrank away in her presence before being ripped away by his father once more.

"You are to not go outside at night without a proper escort! Have I made myself clear?!"

"Crystal…" Prince Cup sighed glaring back at his father before leaving the room. King Caden glared into the young prince's back watching as his brother trailed after him like a lovesick puppy, not long after the other princes joined them wanting nothing more than to go back to bed leaving only their sister and King Caden to reside in their places.

"I thank you for alerting me your grace, you must be sick from worry. I will escort you back my dear and I will speak to my son on the morrow."

"Thank you your majesty. Yes, I shall have a word with him also…to make sure he knows that he should love me…"

As the hours passed turning into days, the prince's birthday bash was fast approaching with only a couple days left Sasha had to finish the cycles quick before deciding what she should wear to the celebration.

"All…most…got it! Woo done at last!" Sasha beams happily as she stares at the princes' new steam cycles, her father smiles walking up behind her as he pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I think these are the best yet my dear! And I know the prince's will be pleased." Her father, Allen, says patting her head. She smiles giving the older man another hug before letting go as a light beep is heard from her jacket pocket. Upon opening the little device she sees a very excited Prince Mug staring back at her with his brother sitting bored behind him in another one of his lecture sessions.

"Hello your highness, how are you doing today?" She smiles giggling lightly at the young prince's energy.

"Hey I have a great idea! Since you're coming to the bash tomorrow night I could come with you to help you pick out a dress! Oh but I hope you don't mind if Prince Boris comes along, poor Cup has to stay here to oversee preparations and sit through his lessons." Prince Mugs says smiling as he points the little device toward his brother who mouths 'help me' before returning to his lesson, she smiles laughing a little as she nods.

"That's fine your majesty just let me know when you're here and I'll meet you both outside."

"Okay! See you in twenty minutes!" Prince Mugs says waving a happy goodbye before ending the call. Prince Cup groans in boredom as he tries his best to stay awake as the visiting ink royals enter the room.

"You ready to go Prince Boris?" Prince Mugs asks excitedly to the young wolf prince, he nods trying to his smile from his annoyed sister.

"I don't see why you're letting a commoner come to your birthday bash Prince Cup, she'll just taint everything with her lower classness." Princess Alice huffed taking a bite of a nearby apple before looking disgusted and throwing it into the trash, Prince Cup rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"She is a special guest for my brother, and who am I to deny him a friend if he wants her to come?"

"Whatever…just be sure that she doesn't touch me and we'll be fine." Alice says turning on her heel as she leaves the room.

"The only touch you'll need to worry about it a hit to the face." Prince Cup mumbles under his breath as he waves goodbye to his brother and the visiting prince as the eldest inkling sibling walks over to sit beside him.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior your grace; she has a bit of a temperament toward those who aren't royalty."

"I can tell." He sighs dismissing his tutor for the day, the young woman curtsies gracefully before exiting the room leaving the two princes to talk in peace.

"You must be a saint to be able to put up with her all the time. She's only been here for a week and I can barely stand it…no offense." Prince Cup sighs leaning on the mahogany arm rest of his chair as Prince Bendy just laughs pulling his chair around to face the young man.

"None taken, I know how much of a handful she can be…to be honest I don't even know why we're doing this whole arranged marriage thing. It's dumb…I mean I get the whole 'keeping the bloodline pure' bit but wouldn't it be better if we chose who we wanted instead of having them picked beforehand?"

"Exactly! Finally someone who agrees with me!" Both boys laugh for a moment as they smile to one another before continuing on with their conversation. They talk for hours, genuinely laughing and having a good time in each other's presence. Just free to be themselves it was a nice relief for both of them. Glancing over to the large cog clock on the wall Prince Cup sighs before standing up, Prince Bendy rising with him looks over to the clock as well.

"Time to do birthday preparation…joy…" Prince Cup deadpans making his new friend laugh, he pats his shoulder gently before gesturing out the door.

"Hey why don't I come with you to help you plan? We celebrated my birthday right before we came so I have a little experience with planning."

"That would be great…You know it's been real fun talking to you Bendy."

"Likewise." Both princes smile to one another laughing lightly before being called away to the ballroom to go through the steps of setting up for such a glorious occasion.

*Ch. 4 Pt. 1 End*


	5. Shopping Spree & Party Planning

Ch. 4 Birthday Bash Pt. 2

"Cycles covered? Check. Keys to the shop? Check. Compact Communication Device? Check. Give dad a goodbye kiss?" She pauses smiling giving her father a quick peck on the cheek as he walks passed her.

"Check! Okay I think I'm ready…Am I missing anything?" Sasha asks herself as she patiently taps her steel-toed boot on the cold stone floor.

"Nope! Bye dad! I'll be back after a while!" Sasha says smiling giddily as she opens the old shop door basking in the morning sun.

"Bye sweetie! Remember you're budget!"

"Kay!" She yells back to her father just as the door slams closed, breathing in the cool morning air the young mechanic sat on the bench of gears as she waited for her ride to come. Closing her eyes she allowed the gentle breeze to flow through her locks as the sun caressed her gentle face, she always loved this time of day. The crisp cool breeze wafting up from the ocean below as gentle seagulls screeched in the distance. The fluffy grass soft between her toes, yes this day was perfect…and at least it started out that way…

A few minutes later the same white and silver car that the boys had visited her in a few nights ago pulled up in front of her, shining in its pearly splendor. Her ocean blue eyes widened in wonder at the sight as the driver quickly got out the car, rounded the hood and opened the door bowing as he did so. Gesturing her inside she blushed as the driver gently helped her into the car before closing the door behind her. With eyes wide and a blush crawling up her face, she redirected her gaze to the chuckling prince before her. Prince Mugs was smiling happily that his new friends would accompany him into town today, Prince Boris, a shy young man gently smiled at the young lady making her blush deepen.

"G-Good morning you grace…M-my name's Sasha Redtail…" She stuttered lightly as she introduced herself, Prince Boris did what all men of stature do and gently held her hand placing a light kiss upon it before letting go. He smiled innocently not saying a word as Sasha averting his gaze glancing over at the now laughing Prince Mugs.

"Aw come on Sasha no need to be embarrassed when in our royal presence! Well at least this time you're fully awake I suppose." Prince Mugs laughed winking at her making the fox's face turn red, earning a confused look from Prince Boris.

"So this is where you and your brother went the other night when you needed some 'fresh air' Prince Mugs?" Boris's tone was very soft and curious as he raised a brow as the little shop of cars and machinery disappeared from view. Prince Mugs smiled nervously as he lightly nodded causing a blush, now it was their turn to laugh.

"Luckily you got your brother away from that tarp otherwise the surprise would have been ruined." Sasha giggled as Mugs' eyes widened with joy.

"You mean they're almost finished?!"

"Nope, they're done." She smiled leaning as far back into her plush seat as she could trying to distance herself from the overly excited prince.

"Ah, and it looks like we're here." Prince Boris said smiling as he quickly ran a hand over his black ears making sure everything was in place. Smiling nervously at the two princes Sasha jumped a little when the car door suddenly opened and the driver was standing there offering her his hand.

"Go on Sasha, Jack's just lending you a hand out of the vehicle." Nodding she graciously accepted his hand before getting out of the car, respectfully side-stepping to all room for the two princes to get out of the car. Jack bowed to the little group as Prince Mugs asked him politely to come back in an hour when they were done with their shopping, the man smiled lightly before getting back into the vehicle and driving away.

"Your driver's a really nice guy." Sasha said smiling as Prince Mugs slung an arm around her shoulder before leading her through the large glass doors as they opened before swiveling closed.

"Yea he's alright. He's always our go to guy whenever we want to go somewhere. Anyway here we are! Pick out anything you like!" Prince Mugs smirked as he lightly nudged her toward the women's dresses as Prince Boris waited off to the side. Her eyes widened, in all her life she's never seen such beautiful dresses but her smile quickly faded as she realized there was no way she could afford any of them.

"Thanks but I can't afford these Mu- your majesty. They're all out of my price range…" Sasha said pouting for a moment as she watched a salesperson sneer at her as they walked passed.

"Oh don't worry about that Sasha! I got you covered!" Prince Mugs said smiling as he stood beside his friend, her eyes widened with a twinkling look in her eye shouldn't believe what he just said.

"Really?"

"Yep! Since you made those cycles for us as a birthday gift, consider this as a thank you gift." Her eyes sparkled with such intensity that she had to look away for a moment as she composed herself, but it was hard to hold in all the gratitude and thanks.

"Thank you your majesty, you don't know how much this means to me." She smiled adorably making both the princes smile and blush before she was ushered away by a fitter as the boys were lightly pushed away.

"We'll be back in a few minutes Sasha we just have to get our suits." Prince Mugs waved smiling before she disappeared from view.

"You don't think they'll torture the poor thing do you?" Prince Boris asked as they walked away, Mugs waved his hand dismissing the issue.

"Nah...Girls love playing dress up…"

As time passed Sasha probably tried on more dresses than she could count, but there was always one that caught her eye. Among the hundreds of red, black, green and gold gowns and bodices the fleck of blue seemed to call out for her, longing for her to take it. On a lone hanger it sat a long-sleeved white bodice with a chest length material cut at the shoulders with royal blue stained felt sewn into an ivory fabric. Over the white billowing blouse rested a corset top that mimicked the shoulder material. Down the middle royal blue felt cut down the middle with the same ivory satin covering the sides, going down the blue material were golden locks that seal up the front. On the sides mock pockets sat with a partial belt with golden latches, along the waist a dark blue belt sat with a small side bag attached with the same golden lock. Resting below the belt satchel was a long flowing royal blue skirt which layered up from bottom to top creating a receding skirt in the front as the back flowed down to the floor. It was gorgeous…and she had to have it…

After about thirty minutes Prince Mug and Prince Boris returned with suits in hand as they returned to the women's area only to find Sasha dawning the gorgeous blue gown. The boys stared in wonder and awe as she twirled looking at herself in the mirror, a few seconds later they snapped out of it as Boris nudge Prince Mugs in the shoulder directing his attention to a navy blue top hat with matching boots and choker. Smiling to one another they nodded and dashed off to grab the items before Sasha had time to see them; giggling to herself she turned around only to see Mugs and Boris holding the items out to her wanting her to try them on. After taking the items and putting them on she stared in awe at herself in the mirror, Prince Mugs smiled as he and Prince Boris bowed to her and addressed her like royalty.

"M'lady, my how gorgeous you are this evening." Prince Mugs smirked standing up straight as he tipped his invisible hat to the young maiden making her blush.

"Yes my sister will definitely have to look beyond her best in order to match the complexion and beauty of this fair maiden." Prince Boris said smiling as he flashed a toothy grin in her direction.

"T-Thank y-you your m-majesty…" Sasha stammered quietly as the designers all grinned at one another before offering to help her out of her dress and back into her normal attire.

A few minutes she emerged from the dressing room to find Prince Mug and Prince Boris watching as a man with blonde wolf ears and tail stand near the doorway as he flirted with one of the sales ladies.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Sasha asked peeking around Prince Mug's shoulder at the man that was near the door, she growled drawing a surprised glance from the two princes.

"Darius…" She seethed glaring in the man's direction, turning away before he caught sight of her but too late…

"Why Sasha I didn't notice you there in those rags." Darius's voice was low and smooth; it was the type of voice that demanded authority even when he was given none.

"What are you doing here Darius? Isn't this a little high class for you?" Sasha seethed as the older gentlemen laid his arm around her shoulders only for her to roughly shove it away.

"I should be asking you the same thing mutt; I'm here shopping with my girlfriend. She's a noble you know." He said smirking at her as he straightened his back not noticing that the two princes were nearby.

"Oh, really? Because it seemed that you were just flirting with that sales woman over there. Or are you just borrowing another woman to make yourself look classy?" Sasha grinned making the wolf growl for a moment before finally taking notice of the two princes standing behind her.

"Why your majesty, I didn't see you there. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm-."

"I know who you are Darius, and you have no right to talk to our friend that way." Prince Mugs glared folding his arms over his chest as he held his suit and her dress in place as Prince Boris gently wraps an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"My sincerest apologies your majesty, I meant no disrespect." Darius smiles nervously as he bows again, Prince Mugs nods before taking Prince Boris' suit from him and causally walking over to purchase their items.

"So who are you? The prince's guard dog?" Darius chuckles to himself as Prince Boris glares at him as Sasha sighs annoyed.

"Prince Boris, your majesty, m'lady….your ride awaits." Jack said popping his head into the store before going back out to the car. Darius watched wide-eyed with a slacked jaw as Sasha smirks walking past him.

'Get dunked on Darius.' Sasha thinks giggling to herself as Prince Boris escorts her over to Prince Mugs before exiting the store.


	6. Sweet Angel Princess

Ch. 6 Sweet Angel Princess

"Why hasn't he made a move on you? You aren't trying hard enough!"

"But father I am trying! It's so hard to try to play cutesy, it makes me sick!"

"You have to or the plan won't work Alice! You need to get him to marry you or the whole thing goes up in flames!" King Joey hissed as his queen just stared absent mindedly out the window.

King Joey was a man known for his devilishly good looks and undeniably cruel nature; he rules his kingdom with an iron fist and demands his children do the same. His black wolf ears flattened against his head in anger as his devil tail swished from side to side, the king wore a black jacket of thick satin with silver trim and chains as little cogs ran down the sides of his jacket holding the front of his shirt closed. Resting on each shoulder a silver disk sat with little chains looping down around his rotator cuffs; covering his right hand, a steel gauntlet rested ready to defend if need be. Along his waist two black belts crossed, each trimmed with silver buttons and latches as they held tightly onto the sword that rested by his side. Black satin pants poured down his legs coming to a stop above his feet, black leather boots rose to about knee high sporting silver cogs and chains that made loud clanking noises as the man stomped on the floor.

"Now, now my love, you mustn't alert the servants. You forget we are not in our native land and just like us the Glass family has eyes everywhere." Queen Mel sighed, peering down at the beautiful landscape watching as the young princes talked in the courtyard below.

Queen Mel, now there was a woman everyone should fear. Kind in nature but sworn by malice she has a temper not even the devil himself could tame. Her suspiciously sweet voice and dark eyes could in-trance any man to do her bidding without even lifting a finger, her seductive curves and delicate frame made her as beautiful as she was deadly. Keeping it simple, the queen sported a black leather jacket with the front open to reveal her beautifully v-cut blouse resting softly underneath. A black corset hugging her middle could only be seen partly as the bottom billowed out into a lovely black skirt flowing to her ankles. Around her neck a black choker resembling that of a belt rested, as her raven black hair gently cascaded down her shoulders as a gentle breeze from the window made it shimmer in the sun. On top her head a small hat lay with a white band around the middle and black weaving she looked like a porcelain doll about ready to break.

"Alice my dear, have we taught you nothing? You must make him want you…make him _crave_ you. Just play nice and learn as much as you can about him, snuggle up to him when he's happy and give him his space when he is upset. You see, in time he will grow to love you. You just have to make him work for it. And don't forget that hypnotic voice of yours, sway your hips a little more as you walk and respect his personal space. Show him that you are trying to make this work and eventually he be wrapped around your little finger." The queen cooed to the young princess fixing her hair as her bother rolled his eyes before they were shooed away.

"Oh and Bendy dear…"

"Yes mother?" He asked trying to hide the quiver in his voice as he peered into her dark eyes.

"Don't mess this up or it'll be you and your brother who pay the price..."

"So are you excited for tomorrow night?" Prince Mugs beamed looking into the tiny screen of his CCD, gentle laughter could be heard through the small device before a loud thud and an 'ow' followed.

"Yep…I'm excited and nervous. I've never been to a royal party before and I don't know if I will be able to play the part." Sasha's worried voice drifted wearily through the speakers as another 'ow' escaped her lips. Prince Mugs and Boris smiled chuckling at all the sound she was making as her image temporarily disappeared from screen.

"What are you doing over there?" Prince Boris laughed as he watched the screen, before pausing to take a breather. The young princes had been walking around aimlessly for hours since they were too young and too weak to really help with any of the preparations.

"I'm…fixing…an order…that came in…yesterday." She sighed smiling as she yanked the broken piece of machinery out of place.

"Got it! Anyway where are you guys at? That garden looks gorgeous." Sasha breathed dreamily for a second before her father appeared on screen bopping her on the head accidentally. Another pained groan escaped her lips as her father quickly apologized before disappearing from sight.

"We're in our royal garden here at Glass Castle; we were told that we couldn't help with anything so we've just been walking around the garden. Hey! When you come to the party tomorrow night maybe Cup can show you around! It looks amazing when it's lit up at night!" Prince Mugs beamed joyfully as Prince Boris laughed at Sasha's red face.

"T-That sounds nice and all…but won't he be too busy greeting guests and celebrating?" The young maiden said exhaling the breath she had apparently been holding.

"Nah, he's not really into parties. It's more of a thing for mother and father instead of for him."

"Oh…well…um…that sucks…Anyway your Majesty…"

"Just call us by our names no need for formalities Sasha." Prince Mugs smiled deepening her blush.

"Right…so um…Mugs… Boris I will talk to you both later, I have some work to do before the party tomorrow. But I'll call you later okay?" Sasha smiled nervously as she cringed upon hearing her father crash into another machine.

"Okay Sasha, talk to you later then!" With a smile and wave the prince hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong Mugs?" Prince Boris asked with a confused look on his sweet face.

"I'm bored…."

"Yea me too..."

"Want to go bug Cup and Bendy?"

"Sure!" And with that the two boys dart off from the garden and head into the castle.

"Finally done…man that too forever!" Prince Cup exclaimed tiredly as he lowered himself into a comfy chair, sighing he ran a hand through his fluffy hair before glancing over at Prince Bendy who sat beside him.

"When you through a party, man you through a party! I don't even think our preparations take that long to put up." Prince Bendy smiled at the tired prince as the room echoed with silence, the large space sitting relatively empty with the exception of the large canopy bed and a large window leading out onto the balcony. Other than that most of his furniture was flesh mounted into the walls to clear up space for anything the young prince needed.

"Hey not to sound disrespectful or anything but you never told me how long you and your siblings were going to be here for."

"Huh? Oh…um…a couple weeks I think, just long enough for you and my sister to get acquainted before we return home for the season." Prince Bendy sighed closing his eyes as he thought back to the threat his mother gave him.

"So…where do you think our brothers are?"

"Who knows…knowing Mugs they could be anywhere on the grounds." Cup yawned stretching his legs before slouching back in his chair, the air of awkward conversation giving way to tension in the air.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Prince Bendy said perking up a little.

"I guess we should…but they'll be back eventually." The prince said sounding bored as he stood to stretch again; Prince Bendy smiled shaking his head as Cup grinned before walking over to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob the large wooden door slammed him in the face knocking him back to the floor making Prince Bendy howl with laughter.

"Are you alright Cup?" Bendy asked between chuckles.

Glaring out of the corner of his eye Prince Cup watched as his brother and Prince Boris walked into the room closing the door behind them, after a few seconds of sitting on the floor Prince Cup cleared his throat loudly grabbing their attention as he stood up holding his nose for a moment before letting go.

"Next time try knocking before slamming the door open brother, you could've broke my nose." Cup said wincing when Mugs poked his sore nose.

"Sorry brother I didn't know you were there. Anyway mother said dinner will be ready shortly." Mugs chuckled glancing over at the ink brothers as they held in their laughter. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Cup motioned for them to leave the room to prepare for dinner.

Fifteen minutes later the four boys enter into the grand dining room, a long beautifully hand crafted cherry table with engraved banners ran through the center of the room. Through the middle of the table a large while silk table runner ran giving a feel of elegance and grace to the large wooden piece. At each end of the table a large custom made chair sat fringed in golden paint and plush seat cushions, these chairs were the pinnacle of class. Along the sides there were similar chairs for guests to sit in as servants quickly prepped the table for dining. At the far end with his back toward the regal fireplace sat their father as he chatted away with King Gabriel and Queen Charlotte, around the corner from them were the King and Queen of the ink Kingdom, King Joey and Queen Mel looking just as bored and hungry as ever. But one thing struck the young princes as odd…Where was Alice?

A few minutes later, after everyone had taken their seats Princess Alice enters the room on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter my dear?" Queen Camilla asks noticing the teary-eyed girl.

"Oh it's nothing you need to be concerned with your grace, I was just thinking of how much I miss my dear pet bird Smokey. The quiet whistles of his turning gears and his soft coos that lull me to sleep each night." She sighs sadly as she takes her seat beside her parents and across from Prince Cup.

"Turning gears? Is it a mechanical bird?" Cup perks with slight interest, a small glimmer in her eye as she's caught his attention. She nods wiping a tear from her eye before noticing his face.

"Oh my yes, I always loved the gentle hum of steam as it flowed through his system…my prince are you alright? What happened to your nose?" Princess Alice asked drawing attention to price making him blush and glance irritatedly at his brother.

"My brother thought it was a brilliant idea to slam my chamber door open without knocking first."

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Princess Alice asked looking genuinely worried as a servant is summoned to take a look at it, lightly grasping his chin and moving his head side to the side the servant nodded before disappearing for a moment to get medical supplies and address the problem. Blushing, a little embarrassed Prince Cup lets the servant do their thing before dismissing them out of the dining area.

"Anyway…this mechanical bird…how does it work?" He asks curiously as the angel smiled.

"Oh…he…um…runs on steam and machinery…it's a really small bird…" She answers waving it off, her brothers look at one another with a raised brow as their parents smile triumphantly in the background.

"Oh. Maybe I could make one for you…you know…while you're here…" Prince Cup offered smiling nervously as his brother stared at him with wide eyes before glancing suspiciously toward her beaming parents.

"Oh…sure…yes…that would be nice thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

"Oh I can't believe you get to go to the royal birthday celebration! I'm like so jealous!" A young girl with delicate white ears and a plush cat tail squeals with stars in her eyes. Sasha giggles as Marcus rolls his eyes as they help Sasha with a jet pack someone ordered.

"It's not that big a deal Sercy…it's just some hoity-toity party…I probably won't even be there an hour." The young neko frowned, her ice blue eyes narrowing into a pout.

"Yea who would want to stick around all of them rich types anyway? Right Sasha? Sasha?" Marcus asks looking up from his work as he sees his foxy friend starring dreamily into space, he huffs.

"Sasha you aren't actually considering dancing with some of those types are ya? They'll find out about your arm the second they touch you." Marcus's face hardened into a frown but she could tell from his voice that he was worried.

"I'll keep it hidden, plus as long as my arm doesn't come disconnected again everything will be fine. Still…it's nice to dream everyone once in a while." Sasha smiled at the big brute as he rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time before laughing.

"All I'm saying is that if you get discovered you better book it girl."

"Or what? You'll go after them?"

"You got it girlfriend." Marcus said in a very prissy voice as she moved his head from side to side snapping his fingers making the girls laugh.

"Wow Marcus, you've been watching too much Trinetta at night. That show will rot your brain big boy." Sercy said laughing as she fell onto the floor landing harshly on her tail.

"It's not all bad, I got you both to laugh didn't I? At least it's good for somethin'." Sasha took a couple deep breaths, calming her giggles before getting back to work. It was nice to have friends over at the little shop, since her mother died from scarlet fever a few years ago things haven't been the same around the shop. She sighed smiling for a moment before their ears perked at the sound of her CCD going off.

"Hey Mugs what's up?" She said smiling into the monitor only to frown a moment later, on the other end of the screen Prince Mugs looked very distraught about something as the sound of his brother and Princess Alice laughed in the background.

"We gotta talk. Meet me outside your shop in one hour, it's important." And with that he hung up, with brows furrowed and a worried look on her face, Sasha closed the little device placing it back in her pocket.

"This is bad…"

*Ch. 6 End*

*Note: The special ink thing. Like when he's bent over working on the bird she puts some on the back of his neck or something? I mean their skin is black so it'd be hard to tell unless you were looking for it.

And mugs and the other princes figure it out and she uses her voice to put him under her complete control. Like its gradual like over a few weeks but to the untrained eye it's like he's starting to like her but to the trained eye they know there's something wrong.

When she first does it mugs comes in right after and he notices she puts her hands behind her and smiles at him as cups starts to feel weird and gets up to leave.


	7. Ulterior Motives

Ch. 7 Ulterior Motives

Up in a room surrounded by walls of glass, a faint glow could be seen from miles around. With stars above as the ceiling for the industrial room below, Prince Cup sat quietly as he tinkered making occasional sounds as he tightened a cog or gear. The room was relatively large for only one man and with the occasional visitor it was sanctuary for those who needed it. A soft hum filled the room as industrial fans blew overhead, a rare clank or chime of a mechanical clock echoed as the clock struck midnight. White marble walls encased the room as industrial pipes ran through the room, a large round window sat in the western wall with a telescope sitting in front for those who wish to star gaze and learn more about the world. In one corner metal boxes bolted shut laid closed, never to be opened except by the prince's key; golden orbs which hung overhead lit up the room with their amber glow allowing just enough light into the room to see but not enough to be over bearing. It was a peaceful place, where one could dream, think and tinker...a place of sanctuary away from the world even for just a little while. Light click and clacks of high heeled shoes rang through the room getting louder with every step up the old metal staircase; Princess Alice poked her head up curiously to see what was going on when she spotted him. Sitting at large desk surrounded by parts, cogs and gears Prince Cup smiled to himself as he slowly watched his newest machine come to life.

In his hands a tiny metallic bird sat, made purely out of cogs, gears and other things the tiny creature sat still with its little eyes closed Cup marveled at his work not noticing that Princess Alice had snuck up behind him. Gently placing a gloved hand covered in a special ink she lightly pressed her hand on the back of his neck sealing the odd liquid to his skin, jumping slightly he spun around to see Alice standing behind him smiling sweetly as she quickly placed her hands behind her back. He sighed.

"Oh it's just you Alice...what are you doing up here?"

"I just wanted to see how things were going, your brother said you would be up here." She replied cocking her head to the side as she tried to play innocent, he nodded before turning back to the little bird smiling as he looked it over once more.

"He's almost ready. Just a few more things and a he'll be ready to go."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Alice said clapping her hands in mock excitement when she noticed Cup suddenly holding his head like he was in pain.

"Cup dear, are you alright? You look like you're in pain..." She said smirking a little as she watched his eye color change briefly between purple and orange.

"Y-Yea...just a headache, nothing to worry about m'lady. You should probably head to bed your grace, it's getting awfully late." Cup said blinking a few times as the headache subsided.

"Okay, well...don't work too hard...I don't want you falling asleep during your celebration tomorrow." She smiled sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek before taking her leave just as Prince Mug entered the room. Watching suspiciously as the young miss walked passed he noticed a black substance on her hands before she disappeared around the corner retiring for the night.

"Um...hey Cup...you still working on that bird?" Mugs asked walking over to him as Cup tiredly rubbed the back of his neck, he yawned.

"Yea it's almost done, but I think I may be heading off to bed soon. It is getting pretty late, actually I'm surprised you're still up Mugs. Couldn't sleep?" Cup said stretching out his tired bones before noticing a black substance on his hand.

"Huh..."

"What's wrong Cup?"

"I must've gotten oil on my hand or something without noticing...now that I think about it I should probably go wash it off before it gets on anything else." Cup said rising to his feet as his brother just stood by and watched. Eyeing the substance with an air of caution Mugs shrugged it off for a moment as he watched Cup wash his hands off before turning the lights off for the evening.

"Hey Cup, you sure you're alright? You seem a little off..." Mugs said getting a quick glance of his brother noticing that his eyes had changed color, Cup smiled.

"Yea I'm fine Mugs, why do you ask?" Cocking his head curiously to one side a now purple eyed Cup stared at his brother not noticing a small gasp escape his lips. Cups's once vibrant orange-red eyes had changed to a luscious violet, a clear sign that something was wrong.

"Y-Your eyes...t-they're purple..." Mugs stammered out drawing a confused look from his brother as he quickly turned toward a mirror only to look back with orange eyes.

"What are you talking about? My eyes aren't purple...you must be seeing things Mugs, we should probably get some sleep."

"B-But I-..." He sighed defeated as he quickly ran a gloved hand over his head, smiling sadly he nodded.

"Y-Yea maybe you're right brother...maybe I am just seeing things..."

"That's alright, now come on. I'll walk you to your chambers." Cup said slinging an arm around Mugs' shoulders as the two brothers left the cozy room.

After a few minutes of walking the boys made it to Prince Mugs' chambers, wishing one another goodnight before Prince Cup retired for the night. Closing his door quietly, Mugs darted over to his nightstand where the Sasha's CCD sat. Glancing at the clock on his wall he read "12:31 AM" thinking to himself he shook his head putting the little device back down on the side table.

"I'll just have to call her in the morning..." With that said, the young Mug drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Hours passed and the sun had finally peeked its head above the horizon, today was the day of the Prince Cup's birthday celebration...and Mugs had a very bad feeling. Since breakfast that morning Mugs had been watching his brother like a hawk, noticing the very slight changes in his brother's personality. The days leading up to the celebration Prince Cup had deeply despised the ink princess and all that she stood for, but now...now his hatred of her had changed to curiosity and liking. It was as if someone had flipped a switch, and Prince Mugs wasn't going to stand for it. Pulling out Sasha's CCD from his pocket he walked out of hearing range of his brother and the conniving princess.

"Hey Mugs what's up?" Sasha's sweet and sooting voice said through the tiny compact speakers, she smiled brightly for a moment only for it to disappear once she saw the concerned and distraught look on the young prince's face.

"We gotta talk. Meet me outside your shop in one hour, it's important." Jumping slightly at the sound of clicking feet he quickly closed the device without saying goodbye only to see his brother and Princess Alice walk up behind him.

"Hey Mugs, everything alright? You look upset." Cup asked with concern written all over his face, Mugs smiled nervously for a moment before gasping with widened eyes at his brother. Just like the night before his eyes had turned purple, Prince Cup frowned at his brother before turning to look at Alice who had a light scowl upon her face.

"Yes Mugs is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself this morning." Alice glared at him for a moment before switching to an expression of pure worry and concern. His shocked expression quickly turned to fear as he nodded his head and quickly backed out of the room.

"Yep I'm totally fine...just...uh...oh i-is that mother calling? I better go see what she wants...uh...I'll...I'll catch up with you two later...bye!" Mugs stammered before disappearing from view, Cup stood there confused as he gave a slight wave before shrugging it off. Princess Alice had a look of suspicion written on her face but she didn't let the prince see it.

"Shall we adjourn to the garden m'lady?" Cup said offering his arm to the young miss who smiled sweetly before nodding as they made their way out the glass doors and into the garden.

Sprinting around the corner Prince Mugs didn't notice King Gabriel walking down the hall with Prince Bendy, both seemingly unaware of the frantic prince barreling toward them.

"OOF!" Prince Mug cried out as he and Bendy ran face first into one another.

"Oh dear! Bendy, Mugs are you two alright?" King Gabriel asked worriedly as his blonde fox ears flattened against his head, his fluffy tail swished cautiously behind him. The boys rubbed their heads as they helped up the other, Prince Mugs just shook his head.

"N-no I'm not alright...t-there's something wrong with Cup! I-I can't figure it out but I know something's not right..."

"What's wrong with him?" Gabriel asked examining the young prince's face for any injuries.

"His eyes are purple! T-They're usually orange but they're purple! A-And he is suddenly acting like he actually LIKES the princess when just yesterday morning he hated her...I-I know there's something going on but I just don't know what..." Mugs stammered as his body visibly shook in fear and worry, King Gabriel gently placed his hands on his shoulders trying to calm down the young man when Prince Bendy's face paled.

"Y-You said his eyes turned purple?" Bendy asked cautiously as Mugs nodded wiping a stray tear from his eye, he nodded.

"I may have an idea of what's going on but I can only get it if Alice is not in her room."

"Cup just took her to our mother's garden...knowing Cup he'll take his time. He loves that place." Mugs said sniffling a little before smiling sadly up at Gabriel, nodding his thanks before taking a step back.

"Go get what you need from her room while they are out, I have to go warn Sasha before the celebration tonight."

"Who's Sasha?" King Gabriel asked with perked ears as his tail twitched back and forth nervously.

"She's a friend of mine and Cup's. She made a gift for his birthday tonight, I'm meeting her in an hour if you would like to join me your majesty." Mugs said as his eyes cautiously darted between him and the empty hallway around them, the king nodded.

"I would love to, Bendy...be careful. If your sister has something planned it must not be good, so try not to get caught." Gabriel instructed the young man in a fatherly tone, Bendy nodded with a stern look on his face as he darted off toward his sister's chambers as Mugs called for Jack to pull around with the car.

'Don't worry Cup, we'll fix this...'

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Sasha, Sercy and Marcus waited around the shop for the prince to arrive. The three friends had been together since dinner time the previous evening working on orders that Sasha had yet to complete as the prince's cycles took top priority.

"Alright Marcus just a little more to the left."

"Hurry up Sasha this is getting hard to keep together!" Marcus exhaled as he held two metal pipes together with both pieces threatening to rebound in their original positions. Removing the glove from her right hand she turned her pointed finger into a miniature blow torch before quickly and carefully welding the two pipes together.

"There! Done! Okay you can let go now Marcus they should hold." Sasha said replacing the glove on her hand just as a familiar pearl white and silver car pulled up the gravel driveway.

"And just in the nick of time, it looks like your royal buddies are here." Marcus scoffed as Sercy jumped up and down in pure excitement as the young prince and visiting King exited the vehicle.

"Sasha!" Prince Mugs said running up to her nearly knocking her over in a surprise hug as King Gabriel just smiled closing the door behind him.

"Hey Mugs, what's up buddy? Who's that with you?" Sasha said giggling as the prince let her out of his death grip.

"This is a friend of the family. King Gabriel and his wife, Queen Charlotte are visiting for Cup's birthday celebration tonight. Are these your friends?" Prince Mugs asked excitedly forgetting momentarily about the suspicious activity surrounding his brother.

"Huh? Oh yes! These are my friends Sercy and Marcus! Marcus runs a parts shop and Sercy runs a coffee shop! So what's up Mugs? You said it was really important that we talk." Sasha said gesturing to the little group to follow her inside the shop and out of the blazing sun.

"Oh right! I think there is something wrong with my brother Sasha...I've noticed that his eyes have been changing color and he's growing more of an unnatural attraction toward the princess." Mugs said worried as King Gabriel casually glanced around the shop carefully observing the young woman's reaction. Her eyes widened for a moment before darting to the ground as she went into deep thought.

"When did this start?" Sasha said glancing up at Gabriel before shifting to the worrisome prince.

"It started last night after dinner. He was in his sanctuary making Alice this mechanical bird when I noticed his eyes change briefly before he washed his hands noticing some black liquid on his neck."

"Well couldn't you have just imagined the color change?" Sercy asked as she casually leaned back on one of Sasha's machines trying her best not to fall over.

"That's what I thought too since it was fairly late but this morning his eyes were the same deep violet as they were the night before."

"What color are they usually."

"Red-Orange, and very vibrant." Sasha said seriously as her tail flicked back and forth quickly before calming down.

"Oh sounds dreamy." Marcus scoffed smirking when he and King Gabriel noticed her blushing.

"T-They are...but that's beside the point. Mugs you said that he had black liquid on his hand? Was he alone all night or did someone visit him?" Sasha asked seriously as she sighed deeply watching him and ignoring everyone else around her.

"Alice left his room when I came in to check on him, she had a weird smile on her face as she hid her hands from my view. But I know I saw the same black substance on her hands." Mugs said glaring at the floor, Sasha nodded turning to look at the visiting King before turning to her friends.

"Then Alice must be behind what's going on with your brother Mugs. We'll both have to keep an eye on him this evening and make sure she doesn't try anything else."

"Right!"

"Are you going to be needing a ride this evening my dear?" Gabriel asked speaking for the first time since he got there. Sasha blushed lightly shaking her head as her ears twitched.

"Thank you your majesty but that won't be necessary. I need to be with my father to drop off the prince's order along with my own cycle this evening."

"You're own cycle? You're going to drive home alone?" Marcus asked a little shocked that Sasha would do something so risky.

"Yes Marcus, I will be driving home alone. My father has better things to do then wait on me all night, so I've decided to provide my own ride for the evening."

"But-"

"No but's Marcus, everything will be fine." Sasha smiled lightly at the big brute making him huff and look away.

"Yea Marcus you worry too much. Sasha's a big girl she can handle herself." Sercy said smiling as she threw and arm around the fox's shoulders.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Marcus grumbled under his breath as Prince Mugs and King Gabriel turned to leave.

"Oh Sasha one more thing, since you are my special guest for the evening you need to let me know the moment you arrive so I can escort you into the party tonight." Sasha smiled.

"Sure thing Mugs, I'll see you both tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you your majesty." Sasha said bowing respectfully to the departing royalty.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Sasha."

"Where is it?! I know it's here somewhere!" Prince Bendy whispered to himself as he tried to keep from ripping the room apart.

"What are you doing in here Bendy?" The young man froze in mid-thought before turning around to come face to face with his irritated sister.

"A-Alice...I-I was...um..." He paused for a moment quickly scanning the room for anything that could be useful.

"I was just looking through your things to get an idea of what you will be wearing this evening...Uh...P-Prince Cup personally asked me to help you pick out a dress for the celebration tonight!" Bendy smiled nervously as he watched his sister with cautious eyes, cocking an eyebrow she slowly entered the room closing the door behind her.

"Is that so?" She paused taking a few steps forward as he stepped back, "And why dear brother would he ask you to do that?"

"B-Because we're friends...and I know what he likes..." The young prince stammered before backing into a wall.

"Hmm...well if that's the case...then I guess you can help...I have been meaning to have someone assist me in picking something out anyway...And since you're here you might as well help...Right?"

"Anything for you my dear sister." Narrowing her eyes suspiciously for a moment she remained silent before walking over to her closet flinging the doors open wide.

"Great then let's get started."

Two hours and twenty dresses later Bendy and Alice finally agreed, as the young princess looked herself over in the mirror she smiled satisfied before going back to change. Smiling nervously the young prince spotted the blue vial in an open drawer not far from where he was, glancing over to the changing room he listened for the lock to click before dashing over and grabbing the vial. Running back into position he just smiled as he watched his lovely sister walk out of the changing room back in her normal attire.

"All set sister?"

"Yes thank you brother...You may go now." Bowing his head he turned to leave, quickly shoving the small vial into his pocket before leaving the room. With suspicious eyes she watched him, but she never said word as the large wooden door clicked closed behind him.

"Hmmmmm..."

*End Ch. 7*


	8. Celebration and Betrayal

Ch. 8 Celebration and Betrayal

"Guys I don't know if I can do this..."

"Nonsense! Everything will be fine! Plus you'll have Prince Mugs there with you and he'll take care of you! And you're gorgeous! Isn't she Marcus?...Marcus? MARCUS!"

"WHAT?! Yes, she's gorgeous now can we just get on with it? These cycles need to get loaded." Marcus yelled making the girls jump as Sasha's father, Allen, rolled up the next cycle to be loaded into the truck.

"There all done...Are you ready to go sweetie?" Allen asked as he closed the truck doors locking them up tight; turning around his smile brightened as his little girl stood before him dressed up in royal attire. She blushed.

"Y-Yea...let's go before I change my mind." She said hiking up her dress trying not to get it dirty as she gingerly got into the truck, carefully pulling the door closed behind her.

"I'll call you both when I get home okay?" Sasha shouted from the car window as her father climbed into the truck, with one last goodbye Marcus and Sercy waved them off before returning home for the night.

"You okay sweetheart? You seem nervous..."

"I'm beyond nervous dad...I just...I don't want to mess anything up." She sighed allowing the cool evening air to swirl around her as her hair blew lightly in the wind. Looking up to the sky she saw the beauty of the night for all it was worth as a faint glow shined in the darkness; up ahead the castle brimmed with life glowing like a heavenly jewel upon the King's crown. Nobility and royalty from all around had come to celebrate the eldest prince's eighteenth birthday, sighing again she held her CCD close to her as she tried to calm her nerves.

With jittery nerves she swallowed hard as butterflies danced around in stomach, she was nervous...but who wouldn't be? Tonight she would be rubbing elbows with royalty, dancing with nobles and talking with people she's never met before...all for him...after a few minutes had passed she exhaled deeply before turning to her father for the last time that night. He smiled warmly towards her, like always did to help calm her nerves. Gently squeezing her gloved hand he pulled up to the royal gates as the last of the carriages rolled down the road and out into the darkness. A nod and wave they were let through and directed over to the garage where Jack was waiting.

"Hey Jack, lovely evening right?" Sasha asked opening the truck door as Jack offered her a hand, the older gentlemen smiled at her before letting go.

"It is indeed, my you look lovely this evening miss Sasha. The prince will be pleased." Blushing slightly she nodded her thanks waiting for her father as he unlocked the door.

"You should probably call Prince Mugs, Sasha. He might be getting worried." Allen said smiling as the doors lock came unhinged and opened.

"R-Right." She nodded again as she opened her CCD and waited a few seconds before Prince Mugs' cheery face popped up on screen. Behind him she could see that the celebration was in full swing, she smiled upon seeing his eyes light up for a second before waving goodbye and closing the screen.

"He should be here in a-!"

"SASHA! You made it!" Within seconds Prince Mugs had the poor girl in a tight embrace, temporarily forgetting about the corset that was slowly crushing her.

"M-Mugs...can't...breathe..." The young prince blushed as he let go watching her as her beautiful face turned back to normal.

"Oops sorry Sasha, I'm just happy you're here! And my you look ravishing this evening." He smiled brightly winking at her making her porcelain face light up in a surge of red, he chuckled offering her his arm.

"You ready to go inside?" Turning back she watched as her father pulled out her steam cycle allowing Jack to take it back and hide it from view, giving a thumbs up he smiled.

"Go on and have fun dear, I'll see you at home." Smiling nervously she turned to Mugs who nodded, she smiled running to her father as he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"How I wish your mother could see you now...She'd be so proud." Using his thumb he gently wiped away a stray tear from her ocean eyes before letting her go. She turned to Jack nodding her thanks before graciously accepting Prince Mug's arm before walking inside.

"You nervous?" He whispered softly, his hot breath on her ear. She shivered for a moment as she sighed.

"Yes...What if I mess something up?"

"You won't Sasha, so long as you're with me or my brother tonight nothing could go wrong." Nodding softly she exhaled slowing to a stop as the young prince nodded to the horn blower to announce their arrival.

'Here we go...'

"Announcing his royal majesty Prince Mugman and Lady Sasha Redtail." Within seconds the room hushed as a blanket of silence overcame them, swallowing nervously Mugs nudged her along before whispering in her ear.

"Just follow my lead." Nodding she held her head high as she carefully walked down the grand staircase interlocking arms with the young prince. As all eyes watched them enter there was only one pair she cared about, the vibrant eyes of Prince Cup.

Frozen in place he watched in awe as his brother and lady Sasha decesended with such grace and poise that you would swear they've done this a thousand times. Prince Cup smiled in delight as his brother smiled back at him, as their feet touched the floor the gentle click of their shoes echoed like a symphony.

"Good evening your grace, it is a pleasure to see you again." Sasha smiled sweetly as she lowered herself in a respectful curtsy as Prince Mugs bowed beside her. Prince Cup bowed to her, gently taking her hand softly kissing it before letting go.

"It's always a pleasure Lady Sasha, and may I say how lovely you look this evening." He smiled handsomely sneaking a wink in her direction, her face brightened to a cherry red as she thanked him silently for the compliment.

"Ah and you must be Lady Sasha my sons have talked so much about you." Queen Camilla said graciously smiling beside her king.

"Yes, it is very nice to see you again Sasha. Have you..uh...dropped off the gift?" King Caden whispered, she smiled brightly nodding her head making her gently curls bob up and down.

"Yes your highness, they are safe and secured as promised." Sasha whispered back making the king smile before turning away with his wife to greet other patrons.

"Lady Sasha is it? How very nice to meet you, I am Queen Charlotte and I see you've met my husband already." She smiled gently cupping the young girls hands in her own as King Gabriel smiled beside her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you m'lady and you as well my king." Sasha said bowing lightly as Queen Charlotte released her hold, bring up the rear the royals from Ink Kingdom appeared as the two princes strolled to the front of the group.

"Miss Sasha you look nice this evening." Prince Boris flashed a toothy grin as he bowed in respect before stepping aside to introduce his older siblings.

"This is my brother Prince Bendy and my lovely sister Princess Alice." Prince Bendy smirked as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand winking to Prince Cup making his face blush.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Sasha. I've heard so much about you."

"Yes we all have thank you..." Princess Alice said crossing her arms as she eyed the female suspiciously.

"Always a pleasure your grace. My you look gorgeous this evening your majesty, how nice it is to finally make your acquaintance." Sasha curtsied to the princess but no such kindness was returned...well at least not immediately.

"Yes yes and to you as well miss Sasha. Please enjoy the party, now if you'll excuse we have some guests to greet." Alice said directing a glare toward Prince Cup who sighed before bowing.

"I hope to speak to you later this evening miss Sasha, and maybe share a dance or two if you're up to it?" Prince Cup said placing another kiss on her hand gently slipping her a note before he was dragged away by Alice.

"You speak very diplomatically my dear, have you gone to many royal gatherings before?" King Gabriel inquired softly as he waved hello to a passing guest, Sasha smiled shaking her head lightly.

"No sire. To tell you the truth this is my first one, but it is a nice experience. Even if it only happens once."

"Oh and why is that my dear?" Queen Charlotte asked gripping her husband's arm lightly.

"My job is a custom mechanic you see. So events such as this do not cross my radar, at least not often. But when they do, they are always a delight to see even from far away." She smiled sadly as Prince Mugs gently patted her shoulder before bowing to the visiting royals.

"Well I see Prince Cup is needing our assistance. If you'll excuse us your grace we will talk to you later."

"Very well then, go save your brother before something happens to him." Queen Charlotte giggled as the two couples bowed and curtsied before parting ways.

"What's wrong Mugs?" Sasha whispered softly as she walked closer to where his brother and Princess Alice sat.

"Nothing at the moment but we must try to get Cup away from Alice. He did say that he wanted to speak to you, so now is your chance before the yearly couples competition starts."

"Couples competition?" Prince Mugs nods a slight frown upon his gently face.

"It's more of a music contest to see who could match the royal family. Usually the our family always wins but since we have visiting royalty there might be more of a challenge to see who will win this year."

"Ah okay...Hey Mugs?"

"Yes Sasha?" He turns to face her, a slight blush playing upon his cheeks as his bright blue eyes sparkle in the candlelight. She smiles.

"Thank you, this wouldn't be any fun without you." He beams as they near his brother who was sitting bored in his chair as Alice talked away with some formal guests.

"You're welcome dear, now go talk to him." Smiling brightly he lightly pushed her in front of Prince Cup drawing his attention, she blushed brightly bringing a smile to his face.

"P-Prince C-Cup do you have a minute? I-I would like to speak with y-you." He glanced over to his brother who gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd making him chuckle.

"Sure, anything for you Sasha." Rising to his feet her offered her his hand before leading her over to a balcony door to get some fresh air.

"So...Miss Sasha...Are you enjoying to celebration so far?" Prince Cup asked watching her from the corner of his eye, she smiled sweetly warming his heart the crisp evening chills sent shivers down his spine.

"Very much so your highness, I've never met such lovely people before...It's kind of nice..." She chuckled softly drawing a soft smile from the young prince.

"I'm glad to hear it...You know I've been meaning to ask you, how do you motivate yourself to do what you do? To build all of those amazing machines and vehicles every day of your life, never growing bored of the monotony." He turned to face her noticing the shine in her eyes as if the very stars above had come down just to be with her, he blushed lightly. He'd never felt this way before about anyone...not even his betrothed.

"Well...to be honest I never grow tired of working on things, of inventing and creating. It's a way to free my mind of all the daily struggles of regular life. My father said that I'm a lot like my mother, a kindred spirit that can't be tamed even if I wanted to. He said that she was so full of life and that she saw the beauty hidden inside every machine, it just needed that special someone to help bring it to life." She sighed smiling as she stared up at the night sky, a dreamy expression upon her face unaware of the prince's loving stare.

"So by creating machines, vehicles what have you based off of someone's personality it was like creating a whole new thing every time. A perfect reflection of the person's soul and heart...bringing them together into one creation that they can have with them for the rest of their lives...Or at least until it gets broken but even then it's like creating a new life all over again." As he listened to her words flow through the air like a soft lullaby he could feel a new fondness for this lowly mechanic as with each word she spoke it was like another piece of the puzzle that just fell into place. She smiled turning her loving gaze toward him as they just stared into one another's eyes and a for that single moment, it was like the world had stopped and they were completely alone and free to be who they truly are...but sadly all things have to come to an end...

As horns sound overhead Prince Bendy and Prince Mug venture outside to grab the dreaming couple as they announce that the couples competition is about to begin.

"Hey you two! The couples competition is about to start, Prince Cup you better go find Alice before she throws another tantrum." Prince Bendy said watching curiously as Cup bowed graciously to the young fox, bestowing a kiss on her cheek before sighing and walking away to find his betrothed.

"Come on Sasha, we have to get into position if we're going to participate." Prince Mugs said with a wide smile on his face before offering her his hand, she smiled sweetly accepting his hand before walking back into the overly crowded room with the two princes.

"I saw that dreamy smile on your face Sasha, I take it your little chat went well then?" Without saying a word she just nodded blushing making the young mug chuckle before waving goodbye to Prince Bendy.

"So what exactly do we do? Is it like a versus thing?"

"You'll see Sasha, you'll see."

[A/N: Okay so I'm going to be lazy and skip to the last two couples that face off, you guessed it Cup and Alice vs. Mugs and Sasha. Enjoy!]

"And the winners of the round go to Prince Mugman and Lady Sasha! They will face off in the last two rounds against his and her majesty Prince Cuphead and Princess Alice!" The guard announced as the royal ball erupted into a round of applause.

"You having fun so far m'lady?" Prince Cup asked as he and Alice walked over to get ready for the next round, Sasha beamed nodding her head as the princess huffed.

"We'll see how fun it is when we beat your sorry butts in the last two rounds." Alice smirked slightly when she watched Sasha and Mugs' expressions change from happy to shocked, Prince Cup's eyes had started to turn violet, but even at a partial turn he was already under her spell.

"It's a just a friendly competition my dear Alice, no need to make such a fuss. Well good luck, it sounds like we're up first." Prince Cup said smiling as he and Alice turned to walk away, Sasha glanced worriedly at Mugs as he glanced over toward Prince Bendy and Boris as they watched the competition from the sidelines.

"Don't worry Sasha, we'll fix this. We have a plan to get him back to normal." Prince Bendy nodded with his hand in his pocket as he casually walked over to the chair where Prince Cup would be sitting in later that evening.

"Alright let's get this party started! First up we have Princess Alice and Prince Cup singing 'All About Us"! _[ All About Us - Owl City]_ As the song started to play and the two began to dance, Mugs and Sasha walked over to where the ink brothers sat keeping a weary eye on the dancing couple.

"This song makes me want to gag." Prince Bendy coughed lightly into his hand as he watched his best friend and his evil sister twirl around the ballroom, singing the the sickeningly sweet song.

"His eyes are full violet now." Prince Boris sighed as he caught a quick glimpse of Cup as he dipped the young princess as the song quickly came to a close.

"Did you get what you needed from Alice's room Bendy?" He nodded smiling lightly patting his pocket as the music died and the crowd roared.

"It wasn't easy but I got it. Looks like you two are up, good luck Mugs...Sasha...Knock 'em dead." Prince Bendy winked smiling as Mugs just rolled his eyes before lightly tugging Sasha into position.

"Well done your majesties! Perfect as always!" The guard paused for a moment as he watched the two go to their seats, Prince Cup holding his head in pain for a moment as his eyes once again shifted back from violet to orange.

"Next up is his royal highness Prince Mugman and Lady Sasha singing 'Walking Between the Raindrops." ( _Walking between the raindrops - Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield_ ) Once again the room quieted down to a low hush as Mugs began to sing lightly twirling Sasha around the ballroom floor, he smiled as he watched her. Sasha giggled lightly at the young prince's smile and the dismal princess's scowl in the background, a loud gasp escaped Prince Cup's lips as Sasha's sweet voice filled the room. The beautiful melody of her voice and Prince in a sweet harmony made his heart flutter, he couldn't take his eyes off of them...off of her. Beside him Princess Alice huffed noticing the eldest prince's loving smile as he watched the singing couple as they twirled around the dance floor.

Just as quickly as it had started their song came to an end, smiling to one another their cheeks held a light blush as the crowd cheered.

"Well m'lady that was quite lovely but I'm afraid I won't be continuing with you on the last song." Prince Mugs said as he bowed lightly kissing her hand, tilting her head lightly to one side Sasha stared confused at the youngest brother.

"Why not?" She asked with a slight pout in her voice making him chuckle.

"The last round goes down to just the women and it's an instrumental challenge. And quite frankly I have what my tutor calls 'stupid fingers' I can't play an instrument to save my life."

"Our final round is between the ladies, which ever lady wins that couple will win the competition and be crowned the music champions for the year!"

"Good luck Sasha, I'm counting on you." Prince Mugs pulls her into a sweet embrace before letting go to sit beside his brother.

"This year we end this competition with a royal request for each one of the ladies, the chosen instrument for this event is the violin. Your majesties, if you would please," The announcer called directing all attention to the three royal families sitting at the front of the room. The three families talked amongst themselves for a moment before King Caden nodded to the Ink family to make their suggestion.

"Princess Alice will play Prism." King Joey boomed, nodding slightly to his daughter as she bowed with a grin.

"And Lady Sasha will play Arena. But she will require a partner..." Queen Charlotte from Arcadia announced smiling as she watched as the young woman's eyes lit up. [Both songs are by Lindsey Stirling - LOVE HER! XD]

"As you wish your majesty. As always we begin with the visiting royalty. Princess Alice if you please?" The announcer said as someone gave her a sleek black violin, she smirked as she walked to the center of their little circle. As the crowd gathered around to watch Alice smirked in triumph as she waited for her queue.

"Good luck your grace." Sasha smiled kindly as the princes walked passed her.

"I don't need luck, but you will." As the song started and she began to play Sasha stood to the side watching with a smile as she clapped for the young princess. Alice glared at her but allowed her to do so since they were in rhythm to song she was playing, never taking his eyes off of her Prince Cup rested his head on one hand his eyes once again flickering to a deep violet. The visiting families watched intrigued by the movements of this royal as she danced with the violin as the bow graced the strings with such fierceness one would think they would snap. As the song slowly came to a close just like before, she winked at the eldest prince drawing a light blush from him as a small smile played on his lips.

"Lovely, simply amazing! Princess Alice everyone!" The crowd cheered and roared as the dark angel bowed and curtsied. Sasha smiled clapping as well before having the same sleek violin shoved violently into her hands.

"Your turn miss, try not to mess up too badly." Alice said smirking as she walked passed cup giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he watched her go, inside Sasha felt a small ping on her heart but she ignored it.

"As requested Lady Sasha will need a partner for her song, do we have any takers?" The room was silent as quiet murmurs hummed, no one wanted to embarrass themselves by teaming up with a commoner...at least not in the presence of royalty.

"Cup will do it!" Prince Mugs exclaimed as he quickly pushed his brother into the circle with Sasha drawing a deep blush from them both. Before either of them could abject the announcement was made, their parents watched curiously as the visiting royal from Arcadia smiled brightly while the family from the Ink Kingdom looked pissed.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Prince Cup bowed lightly to her, Sasha smiled nodded lightly taking his hand for only a moment before letting go. A sweet smile upon her face.

"See if you can keep up." He cocked an eyebrow at her with an amused smirk as the song started and she began to play. Keeping close to the prince she danced with such ferocity that he actually broke a sweat, twirling her around the room as they side stepped around one another they danced like they had been doing this for years. The passion and energy that radiated off of these two made the tension in the room melt as the crowd cheered for their dance to continue. Prince Cup's amused smirked turned into a genuine smile as he laughed having the time of his life, Sasha smiled dipping into one last twirl before ending the song coming to a graceful bow.

The room was silent...so silent you could hear the grinding of the princess's teeth as she tried to contain the massive hissy fit that was brewing inside her. The couple stood up straight not taking their eyes off one another, a heartfelt and loving smile on both of their faces as a loud roar of applause filled the room.

"That was the most fun I've had in years Sasha..." Prince Cup said as his brother and the ink siblings came up behind them.

"Happy to be of service your majesty." She smiled lightly, her heart a flutter with happiness as his smile lit up her world.

"Wow that was definitely an amazing performance ladies, energetic and passionate as is should be but sadly there can only be one winner and that goes to...Prince Cup and Princess Alice! Congratulations!" The crowd cheered again as Alice's smug smiled returned full force.

"Oh well better luck next time girl. You should have known better then to face a royal, we practice for years to gain the skills it takes to leave everyone in the dust." Princess Alice laughed for moment before becoming disarmed at the sound of Sasha's soft laughter.

"You're right your grace. I've neither the skills nor the practice time to even compare to someone as amazingly talented as you are. But still, it was a fun learning experience and one that I would hope to have again very soon." The little group stood shocked at the mechanic's statement as she just smiled beaming so bright that it quickly became contagious.

"But I beat you! Shouldn't you be angry?" Alice asked becoming enraged at the girl's cool demeanor.

"Not at all m'lady. It was a friendly competition, it doesn't matter if I won or lost it was just for fun. And there's no harm in that." Prince Mugs and Cup shared a collective smile with Ink Princes, chuckling lightly as a squeaky yawn escaped the young mechanic's lips.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy," Prince Boris laughed as another yawn escaped her, making him yawn as well. The group laughed happily for a moment until the sleepy fox politely excused herself and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute you can't leave yet, I'm not done talking to you!" Princess Alice said grabbing Sasha's right wrist for a second before screaming and quickly letting go. The group's eyes widened in shock and surprise as the entire ballroom turned their gaze toward them, laying on the floor in all of it's metallic splendor, Sasha's mechanical arm rested. Reaching up quickly Sasha tried to hide her sparking wires and broken bolts but it was too late, the mistake and been made.

"What are you?! Some kind of monster?!" Alice shrieked again making the young frightened fox step back a couple paces.

"I-I can explain.." She stuttered as tears pricked the edges of her ocean eyes threatening to fall.

"How could you invite someone like HER here Cup? She's a monster! A freak!" Alice continued to rant and rave enraged by the outcome of this tragic event not noticing as the frightened girl had turned tail and ran.

"And I touch it! EEEEEWWWWWWW!"

"Alice that's enough! I didn't know! None of us knew! And - wait where'd she go?" Prince Cup yelled his vibrant violent eyes quickly switching back his fiery orbs before looking around noticing that Sasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasha?! Where did she go?" Prince Mugs and Boris looked at one another before running off, after a moment the others realized that they had run off and chased them down to the grand staircase outside.

With hot tears pouring down her face and her heart pounding in her chest, she raced out down the hall and out on the gravel drive where her cycle was waiting.

"Miss Sasha are you alright what happened? *Gasp* What happened to your arm?!" Jack exclaimed worried but she ignored him, behind her she could hear faint shouts before placing her helmet over her head and zooming through the kingdom gates down into the city below.

"SASHA!"

"She's gone Cup...she left." Prince Mugs sighed sadly, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks dripping to the dusty ground. Cup sighed defeated, his heart aching as it threatened to break. Slumping down to the ground he sat with his head in his hands as fresh tears threatened to fall, the cool evening breeze a cruel reminder of the moment they shared earlier that night but now it was gone and so was she.

"She left you a present Cup...one for both of us if you want to see it..." Mugs whispered hiccuping slightly as he wiped off his face, he nodded saying nothing as Jack nodded before disappearing around the car before rolling over a red custom made steam cycle. His eyes widened in shock and awe before spotting a little white card that was taped to the side.

"Dear Prince Cup,

Happy birthday! I made this steam cycle especially for you, your brother was kind enough to tell me your personality traits as well as your favorite color so I hope this cycle fits you well. It has a duel steam well propulsion system tucked underneath the fiery red side panels to help your cycle go faster, the large tires are for off-roading purposes incase you ever feel adventurous and want to go somewhere new. I promised your father that I would give you and Prince Mugs private lessons so I look forward to seeing you soon!

Sincerely,

Sasha Redtail"

With shaking hands and raspy breath, Prince Cup held the hand written letter in his hands not daring to let go. In his head he could hear her joyful voice, see her loving smile as she sat taking the time to hand write him this little card. Her happy face turning to that of fright, sadness and betrayal...His heart sank.

"What have I done?"

*End Ch. 8*


	9. Training and Tragedy

Ch. 9 Training and Tragedy

Through the darkened streets of Glass Kingdom, where smoke and steam billowed toward the sky as soft rumbles of the thunder boomed overhead she raced through the city. Hot tears stung her eyes as her vision clouded, her loose sleeve flopping in the wind, she needed to get away from that place she needed to get away from them...with another thunder clap the rain began to pour, soft clacking noises with each skyward tear bounding off of the metal helmet that she wore to protect her head.

'I can't believe I was so stupid! Thinking that even for one second that we could be something more then friends, now...Now they'll just look at me like everyone else. A monster...A FREAK...a dumb mechanic that should never have tried to enter their world to begin with...' As another tear slipped down her cheek she breathed in a shaky sigh before rounding a corner as the puddles or rain enlarged around her. Shaking her head she tried to concentrate, but how could she when she could think about was him.

With lights ablaze she never saw it coming until it was too late, a blinding flash and a blaring horn snapped her out of her senses as she collided with a rail car forcing her violently to be projected from her destroyed steam cycle. Screeching metal and busted pipes filled her ears as high pitched ringing drowned out what little sound was around her as her world slowly turned black...

"Sasha! Sasha can you hear me?! Oh no..." Marcus had heard the commotion but had come too late, on the ground in the pouring rain her body lay. Unconscious but still alive, gingerly he turned her body over as loud rumbles of thunder roared overhead as tears ran down the big man's cheeks. Her once pristine and beautifully lush blue and ivory gown was torn to shreds leaving small gashes and scrapes across her lower thighs and calves, her left arm had a few bruises and her right arm was missing. The black helmet with see through glass was broken and shattered on one side as the golden cogs and gears were ripped from their places and thrown about. Gently removing her helmet he could see that her vibrant ocean eyes were closed with a gash over her left eye as blood flowed like tears down her face.

"Marcus! What happened?!" Sercy cried as the police crowded the scene assessing the damage to the rail car as her steam cycle laid in a heap on the ground.

"Come one Sercy, we need to get her home..." Saying nothing the little coffee shop owner nodded her head before locking up shop for the night and heading home as the large wolf carried Sasha's unconscious body in his arms.

"What happened to you...?" Getting into Marcus' truck the couple drove through the night, sitting quietly as the icy tears poured from the dark clouds above. The little shop slowly came into the view, with all the windows ablaze with golden light a black silhouette paced waiting anxiously for his little girl to come home.

On the other side of the city in the palace of Glass, Prince Cup sat in his sanctuary thinking through the days' events. If only Alice hadn't grabbed her arm then she could have left without anyone knowing her secret. If only he hadn't invited her to the party, then this whole mess could have been avoided and no one would have known. But he knew in his heart that her wanted to be there, he wanted her to be by his side not Alice...but now she was gone. Sure in her note she said she would be back but now he wasn't so sure...

It had been hours since she left, since his brother and their friends told him about Alice controlling him and giving him the antidote before being dragged away by their sister. How could this have happened to him? How could he have let all of this happen to her...? He wanted to call her and apologize, beg her to come back but he knew that wouldn't help. She wanted to be alone and that's how it was going to stay. He sighed closing his eyes letting the gently pitter-patter of rain lull him off to sleep but it wasn't to last, the light beep of his CCD echoed through the room sighing in a moment of self pity he composed himself before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"CUP! SASHA'S BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT!"

"What?! When?!"

"I-I don't know but I-I called her to make sure she was o-okay and her friend Marcus picked up and started yelling. I couldn't understand a word he said until he turned the screen around and showed me her unconscious body sleeping in a bed! We have to do something Cup!" Mugs was on the verge of tears as a low rumble of thunder echoed through the screen, standing up he threw open the metal door and ran down the stairs careful to not trip.

"Meet me near the grand hall, we're going to go see her!" With that said Mugs hung up as Prince Cup ran passed his father and visiting royalty.

"Where do you think you're going this time of night Cup?" King Caden asked yanking the prince back by his wrist forcing him to turn around.

"S-Sasha she's been in an accident and-!"

"You are not to go anywhere near that girl do you understand me?! She is a menace and should never have been trusted in the first place!" Prince Cups eyes widened in shock as he locked eyes with a crying princess as she stood beside his comforting mother. King Gabriel and Queen Charlotte stood in shock for a moment before turning to one another sadly.

"Are you sure you're talking about the right woman? Sasha did nothing wrong and she's not a menace! All she did was come here to have fun tonight and that crying banshee beside you sabotaged her and now she's hurt! And I'm going to go see her whether you like it or not father!" Prince Cup yelled angrily not noticing as a few guards slowly crept up behind him.

"You will apologize this instant Cup! You do not talk to your father this way! You and your brother are forbidden from seeing that woman ever again! She is to never come here again and not you nor anyone else is going change my mind!" Caden yelled back nodding to the two guards behind him as they restrained the angry young man.

"Caden please listen to reason!" Gabriel exclaimed trying to calm the situation as the firery prince struggled against the guards.

"No Gabriel! This is a family matter and none of your business! Guards take him to his room and make sure he doesn't get out!" The two men nodded and started to drag the young man away when he yelled it was like the whole world stopped.

"I love her father! And I'm not going to lose her because of your pride getting in the way!" The group of royals gasped, Alice was on the verge of tears.

"B-But I thought you loved me...you're only supposed to love me! What makes that commoner so special?!" Alice's soft sobs quickly turned to flames of fury as she locked eyes with the rebellious prince.

"I will NEVER love someone as tyrannical and manipulative as you Alice. She may not be royalty but she's got more heart and love then anyone else that I've met! She is a rose of beauty and you're just a cactus trying to pass yourself off as a hidden beauty." He growled with such malice and hatred toward the princess the corridor they were in seemed to have dropped a few degrees.

"Now let me go so I can go see her...please father..." Cup turned his angered eyes upon his father as they softened to ones of sadness and pleading. The hall was silent so much so that the only sound that could be heard was the gentle beating of the young man's heart. In one final huff, the king nodded his head in reverence.

"But take someone with you other than your brother, and be back in an hour at most or you'll be grounded for a month." With a happy heart and relieved smile he nodded as the two guards let him go, Alice stood in shocked silence as she watched her love and visiting King rush down the corridor to meet his brother outside.

Once the men climbed inside the pearly car, they were off as Jack drove as quickly and safely as possible toward the little shop on the cliffside.

"So did you really mean what you said back there Cup?" King Gabriel asked as he stared out the window for a second before directing his attention to the worried princes.

"Every word. I don't know what it is but...she does something to me..." His frown turned into a saddened smile as he watched the landscape pass by as he momentarily entered a dreamy state.

"It's like whenever I see her or hear her voice it makes my heart flutter, her soft laughter is like music to my ears and none of it is forced. It's like I see all that I was hoping for in Alice, has been in her the whole time and..." His smile disappears as Gabriel and Mugs' soft smiles disappear as well.

"And now she's hurting...and it's my fault...If I hadn't invited her to my dumb party then she would be at home safe and happy with her friends and family just enjoying a regular Saturday night instead of being hurt and in pain...If we never would have met then...then maybe this would never have happened to her..." As the car fell silent and the rain slowed down the white vehicle came to a stop. In front of the little shop a red truck sat with parts and tools dangling off the sides with dents thrown here and there and in the back strapped down with chains, the remains of her once beautiful steam cycle laid in shambles. The three royals looked at one another sadly before entering the quiet shop as the light ding from the door and angered shouting could be heard from a nearby staircase.

"I knew this would happen! I knew it! We should never have let you go Sasha!" Marcus's booming voice echoed around the little shop as their ears perked at the sound of Sasha's name.

"It wasn't her fault Marcus! None of us could have expected this!" Sercy's hyper voice retired back in anger as she stood up the outlandishly tall man. As they continued to yell Prince Mugs and Cup and King Gabriel made their way up the stairs only to stop in the tracks once they made it to the doorway. A small gasp escaping their lips drawing all attention toward the royal trio.

For a moment the room fell silent again as Prince Cup and Sasha locked eyes for the first time since the accident, his eyes welled up with tears as he looked over her injured face not being able to see the full extent of her injuries due to the blanket covering her from the waist down. Her head and left eye had been wrapped with white gauze with little bits of blood seeping through the material as a smaller bandage sat on her right cheek. Around her left arm there were sparse bandages here and there as well as bruises dotting her arm up to her shoulder, she sighed finally breaking eye contact as she looked down at the blanket where only her left hand rested.

"What do you think you're doing here prince? You have no reason to be here...this is all your fault!" Marcus growled threateningly as he grabbed Cup by the collar making them face to face.

"Marcus put him down, none of this is his fault...it's mine." Sasha gently voiced between coughs, the large wolf glared menacingly at the prince not daring to put him down until the young lady raised her fragile voice.

"Put. Him. Down. Marcus." The room watched in anticipation as he held him for just a moment longer before roughly setting him down before pushing his way through the door and to the exit slamming the shop door closed behind him. The room once again fell silent as Sasha sighed and gestured for them to take a seat, Sercy smiled sadly nodding before bidding farewell for the night as she ran out to greet Marcus as he waited to take her home.

"Look Sasha I-"

"It's not your fault Cup, it never was."

"But if I had never had you come in the first place, none of this would have happened." He sighed sadly watching her he wouldn't help but feel a huge amount of guilt rise up in chest.

"If I hadn't invited you -"

"I would have had a very boring and depressing Saturday night."

"What?" His sad eyes widened in shock as she sighed shaking her head before scooting over and patting the spot beside her.

"Cup, every year I watch from my window as your beautiful castle lights up the evening sky like a fire in the darkness. And every year...I get depressed...having to watch from afar as your family holds these illustrious balls and grand parties that none of the common folk get to go to and frankly...it's boring. Every year I sit here by myself while my father is off doing special deliveries and I man the shop just in case someone comes by and wants to order something." She pauses sighing as his weight makes her spot on the old bed rise slightly, looking into his eyes she smiled sadly.

"And you know what? No matter how bad the night went near the end...I still had fun. Getting to talk to you, getting to see your world and yes even dealing with that she-devil princess it was fun." The three royals chuckled lightly a gentle smile spreading on each one of their faces.

"And I would't have had it any other way. Yes my secret was exposed and you know what? It would have happened sooner or later. The accident? It was no one's fault expect mine. I wasn't paying attention, it was pouring down rain it was MY fault no one else's. Marcus took it hard because he's always looked out for me since we were kids, and he's really a nice guy he's just got a little bit of anger management issues." She said giggling for a moment before coughing lightly.

"So you're not angry?" King Gabriel asked after being silent for so long, locking eyes with the sweet girl for moment before smiling.

"No...I was never angry. A little hurt and betrayed, yes but never angry. I don't blame anyone for what happened. As my mother said, I can choose to let it define me, confine me, refine me, outshine me, or I can choose to move on and leave it behind me. Leave the past where it is because it's in the past, just focus on the present so you can have a better future. Right dad?" Gabriel smiled for a moment before realizing that she was looking behind him, he turned around and noticed her father Allen smiling behind him.

"Right sweetheart. Excuse me where are my manners, my name is Allen...Allen Redtail. I'm Sasha's father, and you are?"

"Gabriel Ascara from Arcadia, and you probably know Prince Mugs and Cup." Allen smiled shaking hands with the visiting King before offering a drink for anyone. Smiling they shook their heads before waving good bye to Mr. Redtail.

"We should probably be going anyway, thank you for allowing us to see you this evening." Gabriel said walking over to the left side of her bed, lightly gripping her hand in his he bent down planting a light kiss before standing up and quietly leaving the room.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready boys."

"Okay we'll be down in a minute." Prince Mugs said smiling before waving goodbye to the sweet girl and trailing after the blonde fox.

"Sasha I'm really sorry, about everything. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just let me know." Cup whispered and lightly kissed her on the forehead before he lovingly placed his hand on her cheek before standing up.

"Did you like it?"

"What?"

"You're gift...did you like it?" She tilted her head curiously making his broken heart flutter back to life, he smiled nodding.

"I loved it. Are you still going to teach us how to ride tomorrow?"

"If your father will let me. It won't be until 10 though, Marcus said he's got a new arm for me." He smiled a happy smile.

"Sounds good, we'll see you tomorrow then Sasha."

"Good night Cup."

"Good night Sasha."

Sweeping through the small shop, a gentle breeze of sweet hibiscus blew through the shop tickling the young woman's nose. As warm rays filter through the windows Sasha's bright eyes open, smiling light at the sound of a lone song bird outside of her window she sighed. In the distance she could hear the sound of crashing waves agains the rocks as the morning sky warmed her heart and calmed her soul. Pastel purples, pinks, oranges and yellows painted the clouds over the horizon, smiling sadly she looked around her room as she laid back against her soft pillow. Turning to her nightstand a gentle beep sounded as she saw the marker for Marcus pop up on screen, slowly she reached out for the little device but couldn't reach. Pouting like a child for a moment she decided to try again only to knock the small device on the floor, light chuckles sounded from the doorway as her loving father entered the room with a plate full of pancakes setting them on her lap before bending down to grab her CCD.

"Thanks dad." She smiled happily as he pulled her into a light embrace kissing her forehead before letting go.

"Eat up sweetie. You'll need your energy for practice today." Allen smiled sweetly as he watched his darling daughter shovel pancakes into her mouth as she answered the device.

"UGH FINALLY! Oh uh...hello Allen, how are you today?" Marcus glared before smiling sheepishly at her father in the background.

"Good morning Marcus, you have Sasha's arm all ready to go?"

"Ready and working, Sercy is on her way to pick her up now."

"Thank you Marcus, well I'll see you later dear. Take it easy today will you please? I don't want you coming home with more injuries then you already have."

"Okay dad...I love you." She said reaching up for her father as he helped her out of bed, nuzzling her head and kissing her cheek he smiled.

"I love you too sweetie. Now let's get you downstairs it sounds like Sercy's here."

"We'll see you in a few minutes Marcus."

"Okay bye!" And with that the large man disappeared from screen, as her father helped her down the metal stairs she took a moment to just smile at all that they had accomplished over the years. What was once a little auto shop quickly transformed into a custom shop where people's dreams could come true so long as they were mechanical. She smiled chuckling a little bit as her feet touched the soft dirt of the lower level, her father gave her another kiss before letting her go and watching her walk out the door. Singing birds and a gentle sea-born breeze blew threw her hair as the sun's warm glow cast a heavenly like glow around her, she smiled lovingly before waving goodbye.

A few minutes pass and Sercy just smiled in the driver's seat of her black car as she turned into the lot that separated her shop from Marcus's.

"Now don't fiddle with it, the calibrations for your body type has already been set. If you mess with it then it might fall off again."

"Yea yea thanks Marcus!"

"Be careful!" Marcus shouted from the doorway of his shop as he chuckled lightly crossing his arms watching as his two childhood friends made a be-line for the palace.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" A quiet echo sounded throughout the little shop as a stray wind blew through hanging parts making them clang and clatter against one another. The crunch of gravel and sound resonated through the first floor as Sasha's father peeked his head out of the office to take a quick look around. The morning had been very quiet since his daughter left, very few patrons visit the shop on Sundays anymore. A soft chime sounded as the rusted clock on the eastern wall read '10:00 AM', shaking his head he turned to go back into the office when the sounds of clanking metal drew his attention.

"Hello? If there's anyone here I can help you find what you need." Allen said opening the metal door a bit wider as he walked toward the back of the shop where all of Sasha's praised machines laid. There he spotted them...a figure turned away from him wearing a cloak of black satin, quickly glancing around Allen spotted an unused pipe on the floor. Quickly and quietly he reached for it but he wasn't fast enough, for the figure had spotted him. The older man froze in fear as the hooded figure turned and started to walk toward him.

"M-May I h-help you sir?" Never before had the older man been so scared in all his life, usually he had a very good feeling about those who visited their quaint little shop but this time it was different...The man before him had said nothing to him since entering the shop and had gone straight back to where his daughter spent most of her time working, lucky for her she wasn't home...but how unfortunate that he was. After a few seconds Allen regained his mobility as he took careful steps away from the man, but with each step back the man took two steps forward. Backing into an unfinished steam cycle Allen fell back onto the ground creating a dominio effect for everything that was around him, his breathing became rigid as the air around him became cold. With widened eyes he stared up at the man as he toward over him, outside the shop two little birds fluttered away as a lonely wind blew through the metal door...

"Good job your majesty! You really seem to be getting the hang of this!" Sasha mused as she watched as the two happy princes chased one another on their new steam cycles. In the broad daylight the bright sunlight, bounced off the cycles like moonlight off a still pond. A gentle breeze blew through her hair as the warm sunlight caressed her face, Sercy stood off to the side as she watched joyously as Prince Mugs spun circles around his brother before passing by her shooting her a wink.

"Cup, Mugs! I think that's enough practice for the day, time for lunch!" King Caden yelled from the grand entrance trying to get the boys attention, smirking at one another the princes nodded before shooting off toward their father on their cycles before skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Can Sasha and her friend join us?" Mugs asked smiling brightly, their father huffed looking away in silence as King Gabriel and Queen Charlotte walked passed him as they handed their things to Jack.

"I'm sorry boys but you have a very busy schedule today." He turned back to head back inside when a surprised gasp escaped Queen Charlotte's lips.

"What's wrong my dear?" Gabriel asked trying to calm his wife down, her beautiful eyes widened as she pointed out of the castle gates where black smoke billowed over the horizon. From the palace courtyard they could see a little shop sitting on the cliffside being consumed by flames, turning their heads quickly Sasha opened her little CCD to see Marcus' face over the screen.

"M-Marcus?! What's going on?!"

"I-It's the shop! Something must have happened! You're father is still inside!"

"What?!" With widened eyes she turned toward the gate as fresh tears fell from her eyes, her shop...her home...was on fire.

*End Ch. 9*


	10. A Week of Sorrow

Ch. 10 A Week of Sorrow

[A/N: Extreme feels chapter...I'm sorry...]

As bright the afternoon sky turned black from the billowing clouds and ash floated through the breeze, huge orange flames swallowed the little shop whole. Speeding down the road as fast as they could the growing clouds blew across the sky shrouding the afternoon sun with its heated darkness. Nearing the blaze the crackle of burning wood and the screeching of metal could be heard as the building threatened to collapse. Jumping out the vehicle, the young woman ran toward the flames with tears in her eyes. Before her very eyes her life with her father flashed as firefighters and medics raced around her, it was as if she was frozen in time and couldn't move. All around her people were calling her name but she didn't hear them...not really...it was out of the corner of her eye that she saw them.

Marcus was covered from head to tow in soot and ash as he held her father close, without skipping a beat she ran toward them as the group of royals came on the scene.

"DAD?!"

"Sasha!" Marcus yelled out with tears in his eyes as he moved to the side to allow her to sit beside him.

"Dad...?" Tears fell like rain as the heat from the blaze burned her tender cheeks, she shook her head dropping to her knees as she crawled over to where her father lay.

"D-Dad? Y-you're going to be okay right?" Sasha whimpered.

"Oh Sasha...my sweet child...you remind me so much of your mother," Allen paused smiling as he reached up to touch his daughter's face, gently he wiped a stray tear from her beautiful eyes.

"Dad I don't want to lose you...please...you'll be okay...dad..please..."

"I love you Sasha...so much..."

"I love you too dad I-!" As she held his hand there his gentle smile began to fade as the joyous light, all the love that he had dulled as his heavy eyes slowly closed.

"NO! Dad please don't do this! Please open your eyes, dad please I need you! Open your eyes...wake up! Please wake up...don't...don't this dad please...I can't...I can't do this without you please...you're the only one I have left..." As hot tears flowed down her cheeks, she sniffled sadly holding her father close to her chest as she cried out. Never again was she to see his smiling face, hear his gentle laugh or feel the warmth of his embrace...he was gone...

"Dad...no...please...c-come back..." Sasha whispered through her broken sobs as her heart...her soul shattered, hearing soft footsteps in the gravel behind her she felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder. Turning slowly with glassy eyes she stared into the loving eyes of Prince Cup, he said nothing nor did he need to as he pulled her into a gentle embrace as the medic team came to take the body away. Sobbing silently into his chest, Sasha cried until there were no tears left. He held her softly allowing her to cry out her sadness and despair as he gently rubbed little circles into her back; placing his head on top of hers he closed his eyes and kissed her head as her world came crashing down around them.

"H-He's gone Cup...my home...m-my dad is..." Squeezing her tightly as another round of fresh tears flowed down her porcelain cheeks she squeezed him tight not wanting to let go. In the distance all she could hear was the crackling of charred wood as what was left of the fire was put out. For a moment the world had gone silent, not even the birds were chirping as the fading sirens disappeared in the distance she gently leaned into his chest and sighed. There was nothing she could do to bring him back, flashbacks of happy times plagued her mind as Marcus, Sercy and Prince Mug walked up behind them stopping short of the grieving couple.

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder she looked up with blood shot eyes and tear stained face into the understanding fiery orbs of Prince Cup, with one hand he gently wiped her tears away. With a saddened smile they said nothing as he pulled her into a gentle kiss before letting go.

"Sasha...we're sorry about what happened..." Sercy said with quivering lips as the saddened fox turned toward the young girl. Wiping stray tears away Sasha nodded solemnly not wanting to say a word as their little group came up one by one to give her a hug, the last in the group was someone she least expected...unknown to her King Caden and Queen Camilla had followed their little group to the burning shop. In silence they watched as the custom shop burned to the ground, as the shop fell so did their hearts...

"Our sincerest apologies miss Sasha...if there is anything we can do for you please let us know." Caden whispered with genuine sadness in his voice as Queen Camilla held out her open arms to the girl before scooping her up in a loving hug. Just when she thought there were no more tears left to shed, a stream of fresh waterfalls slid down her cheeks as another round of sadness and despair hit her from no where.

"Come on Sasha, you can stay with me for a while..." Sercy said as the queen let the young woman out of her grip, in the background King Gabriel and Queen Charlotte cried for her loss before they too wrapped the young girl in a tight embrace.

"If we can help in anyway, please don't hesitate to ask." Gabriel said smiling sadly at her as he gently whipped the last of her tears away, she shook her head lightly.

"There's nothing to do, but rebuild and move on..." She whispered as Marcus laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on lets go home..."

"This is my home...this...was my home..." With one last look at the smoldering ash she sighed before slowly getting into the truck and driving toward her new home. Days had passed since the incident and still she said nothing. Silently grieving in her own mind Sasha gazed out her new window down to the sea where she knew her father's soul was waiting. No one knew who or what caused the fire, after a couple of hours of investigating the city police ruled it as an accident and closed the case. Sighing for the tenth time that day she decided to get up and go for a walk, just something to clear her head.

"Oh Sasha, dear you're finally up! Could you do me a favor and take this danish over to Marcus please? He's been working non-stop and lord knows he needs a break." Sercy said sweetly as she walked around the counter gently embracing the quiet girl before handing the paper bag with the fresh blueberry danish tucked away inside. Smiling sadly at one another, Sasha nodded to Sercy before quietly shuffling out the door.

"Ding-Dong...Marcus you here?" Sasha's soft voice whispered in the quiet shop as she gently closed the door behind her, looking around she sighed softly. Walking over to the counter, the tattered soles of her boots clanked against the copper floor as she hopped up onto the polished steel and waited patiently. A soft beep echoed around the empty shop as Sasha sniffled a little opening the compact communication device in her pocket.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi Sasha...How are you holding up?" Prince Cup asked with a sad look on his face, he looked as though he hadn't slept for days.

"I-I'm fine Cup...How are you both?" Sasha's sad smile disappeared as she saw what looked like a tear in his eye.

The young prince sighed quietly as he cast his gaze downward and off screen, in the background she could hear muffled cries.

"I-If I come get you...c-can you accompany me to the palace please? It would mean a lot..."

"Sure Cup..." She answered quietly, he nodded avoiding her gaze for a moment before swallowing the knot in his throat.

"Thank you...I'll be there shortly." He whispered a soft goodbye before hanging up, she exhaled softly running a hand through her hair. Hearing loud click-clacks from Marcus's steel-toed boots she glanced up at the brawny man entered the room.

"Hey there sweetheart, how you holding up?" Marcus frowned, she shrugged quietly sliding off of the counter.

"Sercy wanted me to give you this danish..." He smiles sadly taking the bag from her placing it back on the counter before pulling her into a hug; after a few seconds of silence a soft horn blarred outside.

"I-I uh...I gotta go...I'll see you later Marcus." She hugs him tight before backing out of the hug and leaving the building. Sitting outside Prince Cup stood quietly beside his cycle waiting for her to join him...walking up to him she wrapped him in a hug surprising him for a moment before he hugged her back.

"Hey Cup...You okay?" Sasha asks pulling away as she looks into his red eyes, softly placing a hand on his cheek.

"Uh...*sniff sniff*...Um...i-its m-my...*sniff*" Peering deeply into his tear filled eyes she cups his face softly,

"What is it?"

"M-my mother...s-she's...she's..." Pulling her into another embrace he sobs into her shoulder as she starts to tear up as she dreaded the next words that flowed out of his mouth.

"She...she's..g-gone...d-dad f-found...h-her...t-this m-morning..." Prince Cup says between sobs as Sasha rubs circles into his back as she tries to stay strong for the both of them.

"W-We n-need to get to t-the p-palace..." He said as she gently wiped his tears away.

"I-I'm sorry." He sniffs letting go as he turned back to his bike hoping on.

"It's alright Cup...You want me to drive?" He just nods quietly scooting back giving her room to sit on the bike in front of him. Getting on the cycle she passes back his helmet getting situated before Cup's strong arms wrapped around her mid-section, blushing slightly she sighed turning on the cycle before riding off toward the palace.

The ride back to the palace was filled with silence as the two tried to collect their thoughts, dark clouds loomed overhead as the once glowing castle now sat in an air of sadness and despair. The bright morning sun, shadowed by approaching rain clouds shone brightly before getting blocked out; sighing softly Sasha narrowed her eyes as she sped faster trying to beat the rain. Feeling Cups grip tighten around her as he gently laid his head on her back she frowned knowing exactly was he was going through.

Pulling up the long drive they were greeted at the gate by Prince Mugs dressed in black, not saying a word and his gaze downcast he waited patiently for the two to dismount the cycle before turning to go inside.

Sighing sadly she walked behind the boys in silence as they traversed the darkened halls before entering a large room filled with black tapestries and flower vases. Dark curtains covered the windows as the glowing chandelier lit up the room giving it an eerie glow, the two princes took their place beside their father as Sasha and the arriving guests waited for the ceremony to start. Looking around she spotted a large white coffin resting in the center of the room where guests could pay their respects before leaving the grieving royalty, gazing at the floor for a moment she wiped her tears before walking over to the boys.

She bowed showing her respect, remain silent she stood up and looked over the three royals before her. Mugs started to cry again, his shoulders shaking slightly as his body shook with sadness. Taking a step forward she rested one hand on the young prince's shoulder drawing his tear stained eyes up to hers the two gazed into one another's eyes before she gently pulled the prince into a loving embrace. Hearing soft sniffles, she held him tight as he returned the hug sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Just like before she gently rubbed his back like she did for his brother and just let him cry.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss...for our loss...she was a wonderful woman, very kind and sweet and very I only knew her for a short time she was like a mother to me, I'm going to miss her too. She would be very proud of you and all that you have become." Sasha whispered lovingly with a sad smile as she looked into Mug's large blue eyes, gently wiping his tears away with her thumb making him smile a little.

"T-Thank you f-for b-being here..." Mugs said hugging her tightly for a moment before letting go, turning her head slightly she caught eyes with the king for a second before he turned away. Taking a step closer to him, Caden shifted his gaze back to her as he watched her silently.

"You're wife was a sweet and wonderful woman your majesty...from the little time I knew her I could tell that she loved life and her family with all of her heart...and I know that you and everyone around you will miss her greatly. Having lost someone close to me this week too it is with a heavy heart that I offer my condolences and love to you and your family." She paused for a moment thinking before she reached out and hugged the king surprising him.

"I know what you're going through...and it's going to be hard at first but over time your hearts will heal. I'm not saying that you will forget her but know that she will always be in your heart," Pulling away she smiled sadly as she watched her king begin to sob.

"She would want you to remember the good times you enjoyed with her, all the memories that you made over the years that made your love strong and pure. So don't be sad my king, your queen is watching over you now and I know she is smiling down on you from up above." With a quivering lip Caden pulled her into a tight hug for a moment sobbing his thanks before letting her go.

"Thank you Sasha."

"You're welcome your majesty..."


	11. Drowning in Ink

Ch. 11 Drowning in Ink

Darkness loomed in the kingdom of ink, black clouds hovered overhead as rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning lit up the evening sky. A gravel road paved the way to the castle of ink, pitch black walls burst forth from the ground as obsidian spires towered over the landscape. Arched windows of tainted glass peered out from the dark structure beckoning those who enter to do so at their own risk…for what resided inside was far from welcoming. Throughout the grounds statues of royalty past littered the yard, dotting here and there as overgrowth swallowed them whole. Another rumble of thunder sounded overhead as the creaking of the large stone entry door echoed throughout the castle, opening into a place of utmost hate and despair a soft click-clack could be heard as the visiting royalty returned home.

"UGH! Finally, that place was too bright for me." Princess Alice huffed lightly pushing her hair aside as she entered the long stone hallway that lead to the interior of the castle, to her left and right hand carved obsidian doors welcomed the family home. Along the dark interior beautifully high vaulted ceilings stood firm, holding up the heavy stone rooftop that rested above them. The castle was gorgeous in its own creepy way. As they royal siblings entered the main chamber the tension from what they had done seemed to rise making the brooding atmosphere thicken.

"Boris…Bendy…may we speak to you _alone_ please?" Queen Mel asked politely as she opened a large wooden door that was barely used, the boys nodded slowly glancing at one another in worry as they knew exactly what would happen once they entered that room. Alice nodded, smirking as she turned down the corridor to go to her chambers for the evening while her brothers reluctantly followed their parents into what was called, the Red Room. And it was called that for good reason.

In this room, scarlet stone lined the walls as black granite tile covered the floor. Wooden frames painted with crackled silver held the watchful eyes of those who had gone before them, in the center of the room sat two chairs facing a large stone fireplace. A large cathedral shaped mirror proudly showed their reflections as King Joey and Queen Mel entered the chamber with both boys cowering behind them, a young maid with dark hair quickly placed another set of chairs in the room as she turned the two facing the fireplace around. Without saying a word she bowed her head as she gently sat a silver platter on the lamp side table, the young men's eyes widened in horror when the maid left the room eyeing two blood red syringes sitting in the center of the platter. Queen Mel quietly took a seat beside the platter as King Joey angrily folded his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the boys.

"Take a seat boys..." He growled through gritted teeth as his devil tail swished dangerously from side to side.

"Do you know why we called you in here my dears?" Queen Mel asked gently as she straightened out the lower part of her skirt with a sickeningly innocent smile on her face; they gulped loudly before slowly shaking their heads fearing for what was coming next. King Joey glanced down at his wife smirking after a moment as she lightly nodded her head. With the crack of his knuckles Joey had Prince Bendy slammed against the wall, their faces a mere inch from one another.

"This is all YOUR FAULT boy! If you hadn't ruined our plans your sister would be queen and Glass kingdom would be ours! If you know what's good for you, you won't make any more mistakes…or else…" In a fit of rage the angered king dropped the frightened prince on the floor before stalking over toward his brother before punching the young prince across the face and onto the floor behind him. Bendy's eyes widened in horror as their father picked up the wolf by the throat as he started to squeeze the life out of him.

"NO STOP! PLEASE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Bendy yelled getting up off the floor and rushing to his father as he tried to get him to let go of Boris's throat. With a huff he dropped the poor boy before grabbing Bendy by the lapel of his suit and starting to wail on him again, hitting with more force the more he spoke.

"THIS! IS WHAT YOU GET! FOR NOT COOPERATING!" King Joey yelled as he watched with satisfaction as his eldest son's white face turned a deep black and grey as his blood-like ink poured down his face.

"Joey that's enough dear…put him down." Queen Mel sighed as she watched as her beloved threw their eldest to the ground before taking a seat beside her. Prince Boris, now able to breathe again he rushed to his brother's side before gently sitting him up; the frightened prince watched with widened eyes as their mother calmly stood up taking both syringes in her delicate fingers before walking over to them.

"It was all my fault mother, not his…I should be the only one being punished." Bendy coughed wiping the ink from his mouth; she smiled sweetly as she injected the red serum in both of their arms.

"True as that may be dear, but you two are too close…," She paused looking between the two boys as her shining smoke eyes turned pitch black.

"He will always be an accomplice whether he did something or not." Withdrawing the two empty needles she placed them back on the tray as she stood to look back at her husband. Joey smirked as he stood before walking over and kissing his wife as he passed the two boys that were now writhing in pain.

"Take them to their rooms and make sure they can't get out. We need time to let everything settle before we try again." Queen Mel said, her soft voice sending shivers down their spines as the two guards that had unknowingly been stationed outside of the door nodded without a word before dragging the boys away.

"What a disappointment…those two will never learn."

"They will in time my dear…and if not well…" She paused kissing her husband, "At least we still have Alice."

As the heavy metal doors slammed shut the Prince Bendy and Boris were left paralyzed on the floor as the red healing agent worked its way through their systems.

Continue with the boys waking up in Bendy's room. Boris wakes first and looks over to see a very battered bendy and he starts to whimper and cry thinking Bendy's dead because he is breathing so lightly. Bendy wakes up to Boris holding him crying. He looks up and wipes the tears from Boris face. He smiles and hugs bendy.

"Boris im….im ok. "

"bu-but f-fa-father could h-have k-killed you." He says sobbing still hugging bendy close.

"it's ok. I deserved this. I-I knew what I was doing when I told him about them….about alice….hes my friend I couldn't just sit by and let him be controlled….Boris I know mugs is your friend as well…..i-im sorry you got hurt too…..that I dragged you into this. *sniff*" bendy says starting to get upset.

"I would have done the same thing bendy…i-its ok."


	12. Escape

Ch. 12 Escape

As the mid-morning sun lifted high into the sky, faint yells of frustration could be heard echoing around the grounds as the young prince wandered around. Prince Boris's fluffy ears perked at the sound as his tail wagged curiously behind him.

"No no this won't work either! UGH!" The family machinist yelled as he tried to fix one of the carriages but the metal ink frame was on its last leg.

"H-Hey Cedric, what's up?" Prince Boris asked as he casually strolled into the little garage along the side the inkling's mansion. Bored from watching his brother take dancing lessons from their mother he decided to kill time by strolling through the grounds. The man sighed shaking his head lightly at the young prince.

"You know you aren't supposed to be back here your highness, you could get hurt."

"I know but I heard you yelling and just wanted to make sure you're alright." He sighed again turning toward the young prince as he smiled sweetly, Cedric chuckled lightly.

"You're too kind for this world my prince, you and your brother…Anyway I'm sorry if I scared you your grace, it's just that I ran out of this special type of ink metal called Palladian metal that I use for the carriages. I'm trying to find an alternative but so far nothing has worked."

"Oh? Can't you just get more?" Prince Boris asked lightly tilting his head.

"I can but the only shop that carries it in the surrounding areas is in Glass Kingdom. But that's a two day ride and I don't think your father would like it if the merchant came here…" He sighed again lightly tossing the bent metal pipe in his hand down to the ground with a loud crunch.

"Well…uh…I might be able to help you there…My brother and I know a mechanic in Glass Kingdom and she may be able to get the metal you need and have it ready for pick up or delivery!" Cedric smiled chuckling lightly at the young man's excitement; standing up straight he stretched popping his back in a few places.

"If you can get your father to allow the merchant to make the delivery that'll be a big help your majesty, but I don't think he'll do it. You know how he feels about outsiders."

"True but at least I can try!" Prince Boris smiled happily as a plan formed in his head, Cedric just chuckled smiling as he waved goodbye to the prince before turning back to his work.

As the sun reached its peak, the shining rays drifted through the gothic style windows as Prince Bendy's ballroom lessons came to a close.

"Well I think that's enough dancing for today dear, I will say this my son. You're left feet seem to be improving but you need to let the woman follow during the waltz not lead." Queen Mel said smoothing down from the front of her gown before dismissing her eldest son as Prince Boris entered the room.

"Good Afternoon mother," the young wolf greeted lowering himself into a respectful bow which his mother graciously returned.

"I saw Cedric today mother, he said that he needed more Palladian metal. I was wondering if it would be possible to talk to father?" Boris inquired innocently drawing a confused look from his brother as Queen Mel delicately lifted a brow.

"Oh? Is he not able to fix the carriages without it?"

"Afraid not mother and the only merchant that sells the parts is located outside of the kingdom." As she thought for a moment she searched her son's eyes for anything that may be suspicious, narrowing her eyes she sighed.

"He wishes for the merchant to travel here and deliver the parts correct?" Boris nodded slowly watching his mother just as closely as she watched him.

"Very well then, I will speak with your father. After dinner I will give you his answer."

"Thank you mother." He bowed lightly before gesturing for his brother to follow him.

"Mother are we done for the day?" Prince Bendy asked stifling a yawn, she sighed again nodding her head lightly.

"Don't go far my dears, dinner should be ready soon." Queen Mel said as she watched the boys leave the room. As the two princes ventured back into the palace gardens, unaware of a certain black angel patrolling the grounds; Prince Bendy waited to hear what his brother had to say.

"What is it Boris? What's going on?" His brother sighed, running a gentle hand over his ears as he looked around, a small smile on his face.

"If father allows an outside merchant in to deliver parts for Cedric we may have a way out of here!" Boris exclaimed happily for a moment before lowering his voice to just above a whisper as a grounds keeper walked by. With a slight wave, Bendy grinned mischievously as pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"We'll need to talk to Sasha and see who it is." He paused trying to think if they met anyone else that was mechanically savvy.

"Mother said she would talk to father about it and you know how much he despises outsiders." He paused again scratching his horns as his and his little brother's tails flicked nervously back and forth.

"I'll talk to Cedric tonight after dinner, until then we should keep it on the down-low so no one gets suspicious." Prince Boris whispered as the sound of crunching gravel echoed through the garden.

"Bendy, Boris!" Princess Alice exclaimed walking over to her dear siblings with a sly look on her face.

"Oh Alice! What are you doing here?" Bendy said jumping slightly at the sight of their sister; she shrugged innocently taking a step toward them as they took a step back.

"Oh I saw you walking in the garden and decided to join you...Is that okay?" The boys glanced at one another suspiciously but nodded anyway.

"S-Sure you can join us I guess..." Boris stammered nervously.

"Okay cool. So...What are you talking about? I heard you talking and I'm just curious..." Alice said smiling sweetly.

"Oh...Ah it was nothing Alice, just Cedric needing some new parts and all." Bendy said beginning to walk again with their sister following their every step.

"Uh huh..." Alice said eyeing the two boys curiously.

"Yea uh...he needs the merchant that sells this special metal to deliver the parts since our carriages are out of order." Boris said defending their claim, the dark angel nodded.

"Alright, I guess someone would have to do it. Who's the merchant?" She inquired again; watching as they shrugged their shoulders she frowned.

"We don't know, he never said." After a few moments of awkward silence a maid called out saying it was time for dinner.

*Le Time Skip*

"So my love, our dear sweet Boris spoke with Cedric today and said he is in need of more parts..." Queen Mel stated as she finished her meal, wiping her mouth she glanced up at her husband as he furrowed his brows.

"Is that so? Well why doesn't he just go get the parts he needs?" King Joey sneered shoving a piece of meat in his mouth, savoring each bite as if it were his last. His sons just nodded their sister and mother observed their every move.

"Yes sir...He said that he is unable to get them as our carriages are in need of fixing. So-…"

"He would like my permission to allow a merchant to come here to deliver the parts?"

"Y-Yes sir." Boris stammered out, his fluffy ears folding flat against his head. The room fell quiet as the group watched the king ponder his thoughts for a moment.

"I suppose if that's what needs to be done, but he better not make a habit of this." Joey said firmly before finishing his meal, the princes heaved a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Alice held a certain gleam in her eye.

"Okay, we will go inform him of the news. If you'll excuse us...Mother...father...sister..." Bowing respectfully the brothers leave unaware of a plan forming in Alice's head.

"Cedric! Great news! Father said he'll allow the merchant to deliver the parts!" Prince Boris exclaimed excitedly as the two princes bounded up the way. The old merchant smiled as he stood popping his back as he watched the boys skid to a stop in front of him.

"Wonderful! Thank you your highness! Now I can order the parts I need and not have to worry about it!" Cedric smiled sharing the same happy grin as the two inklings.

"That's great! Who is it? Maybe we could help you order the parts you need." Prince Bendy inquired curiously as a certain red-headed fox-eared mechanic popped into his head.

"Oh, um Marcus Gladiovich...I'll give him a call in a few minutes. Why do you know him?" Cedric asked curiously wiping off his wrench.

"No but we know someone who might." The two boys grinned at one another bidding the man farewell before returning inside for the night, unaware of their mother waiting patiently on the other side of the door.

"Boys may I speak with you please? I have something important to show you." Queen Mel asked sweetly catching the boys off guard as they entered from outside. Walking passed, Alice waved a friendly hello before hiding her devious smirk as she returned her dark gaze back to she had been reading, _How to be a Lady_...how fetching.

Following their mother down a dark stone corridor to a new part of the castle, they treaded carefully as they glanced at one another concerned for what was to come.

"In here boys..." She said as she innocently directed the boys inside, the thick metal door opened to their right giving them a sense of dread.

"So mother what is it you want to talk abou-." Boris asked trailing off when they entered the dungeon-like chamber, like a scene from a horror movie this room was one you wouldn't forget easily. Walking in from the stone hallway all they could see was darkness, a chamber of four ink stained stone walls surrounded them as the smell of stale ink filled their nostrils; Bendy thought he was going to gag. Hearing the sound of shuffling feet they gasped when their father flipped a switch engulfing the room in bright amber as the chandelier overhead illuminated the room. As their eyes adjusted they gasped to see their father standing in front of a wall loaded down with medieval weaponry; swords, knives, spears, whips and the like lined the stone from top to bottom. Around their feet old chains sat rotting away as their links were poisoned with decaying ink. Boris started at whimper when they made contact with their furious father as their mother walked over and slammed the steel door closed behind them.

"Oh it's nothing, just something Alice brought to our attention from a conversation you two had about _escaping_." Joey, steaming with anger, glanced at his wife for a moment before redirecting his gaze to the two quaking boys before him.

"So you were planning to RUN OFF were you?! To that Glass Kingdom no doubt?!"

"Father p-please..." Bendy stammered as he and his brother backed into a wall. Angrily King Joey approached the two boys as he grabbed a weapon off the wall. Rolling the nine-tailed whip over in his palm he squeezed the handle tight, turning the knuckles on his hand white. Cracking the whip once on the floor the boys quivered under his wrathful gaze.

"I'll teach you to go behind our backs!" Full of rage, Joey's face dripped with as ink as his eyes turned red. _[A/N: Really bad at describing fighting or torture scenes so…sorry]_ Wasting no time, King Joey got right to work. CRACK! Went the whip as it hit the ground, Bendy managed to push Boris out of the way so he wouldn't get hit but that only infuriated the demon more. Cracking the whip again Joey wrapped the metal shards around Bendy's midsection violently tearing him away from his brother as his inky skin was ripped to shreds. He cried out in pain grabbing his brother's attention but when he tried to aid him Prince Boris was yanked back and thrown into a wall, slamming his head and back against the icy stones as the nine-tails dug into his calf right down to the bone. Bloodied ink poured from his leg and onto the floor adding to the black mess that was already there, removing a blade from the wall behind him Joey forcefully pulled Boris toward him with the blade ready to strike when Bendy lunged at the man getting sliced in the stomach instead. Collapsing to the floor, Prince Bendy held the wound for only a second before Queen Mel kicked the boy in the back before wrapping his tail around her wrist where she proceeded to snap the tip in half. Pain filled screams and whimpered cries emanated from both boys as their torment continued for hours until their father and mother had finally had enough. Leaving the room, Queen Mel dared not look back upon what she had done to her children as the man she loved finished the job. Once the beatings were done the man glared down at his two sons in utter disappointment and dissatisfaction.

"At this point forward you two are no longer members of our family. May you rot in peace." With a final scowl and huff King Joey left the room slamming the door closed behind him. As Bendy lay their bleeding on the floor his heart beating, his breathing labored. His body pulsed with pain as a faint ding echoed through the chamber. Boris breathed heavily for a few minutes, his arm twisted and his face, bruised and beaten. Weakly he whimpered, his eyes widening in horror at the sight of his brother's broken body. Again another beep sounded as a bright flash caught his eye, grunting with each pull Prince Boris crawled toward his brother. Shaking widely he grabbed his brother's CCD just as the small light flicked again before Cup, Mugs and Sasha's faces appeared on screen.

Their faces said it all as they stared in shock and horror as they looked upon the brothers' broken and bloodied bodies.

"W-What happened to you?" Prince Mugs stammered out with tears in his eyes at the sight of their friends. Prince Cup and Sasha just sat there in stunned silence as they peered at Boris through the small screen, he whimpered when he showed them Bendy's body on lying on the floor behind him.

"We…they…Alice…." With tears flowing down his cheeks like rivers he could barely speak.

"Boris where are you? Do they have you locked up?" Sasha asked worriedly as she tried her best to see where they were, the room around them was very dark with only the light from the communication device flooding the area they were in. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of shiny metal laced with fresh ink gleaming in the background. He nodded inhaling a shaky breath.

"W-We're locked up in t-the b-basement…A-Alice she…F-Father…" Boris stuttered out, wiping his tears away he sniffled trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Boris we have to get you both out of that horrible place, but how?" Sasha whispered in thought as she and Prince Cup glanced at one another before returning their gaze back to the small screen.

"M-Mar-Marcus i-is supposed to be com-coming here to deliver parts to o-our mechanic." Boris stammered through sniffles as the sounds of his brother groaning made his ears perk.

"Ok I think I have a plan, Boris how's Bendy?" Cup asked in a gentle tone trying not to upset the ink prince more than need be, grunting in pain Prince Boris shifted his body to get a glimpse of his brother. Bendy hadn't made a sound with the exception of a few groans here and there; the sound of his labored breathing filled the room like a megaphone. He whimpered shaking his head sadly.

"H-he's in bad shape…..h-he took most of the beating t-to protect me from f-father's rage."

"Hang in there were coming to get you, Cup has a plan. Keep this CCD with you at all times." Sasha said with a stern yet gentle voice, smiling sadly they watched as Prince Boris nodded his head tiredly before dropping completely as he lost consciousness. At this point their screen had turned black and all that could be seen was Boris's hand near the compact device, Prince Mugs wrapped Sasha in a tight embrace as their side clicked off.

"C-Cuppy…what are we going to do?" Mugs asked between sobs as Sasha just held the crying prince in her arms in an attempt to calm him down, watching as his brother fell apart for the third time that day he sighed sadly running a hand through his hair.

"He said Marcus is going to deliver parts to their mechanic right? We can have you and Sercy go with him. Sasha you will need to stay hidden so they don't see you…However…this is still extremely risky…We can't afford for you to get caught either…"

"We need to call Marcus and tell him what's going on; maybe we can get their mechanic to help as well… Since none of us know where they are located that might be our best bet at getting them out."

"B-But what if their m-mechanic is as mean a-and cruel as the rest of them…they'll rat you out." Prince Mugs stammered as he wiped the tears away.

"That's a chance we need to be willing to take Mugs…But we can't wait. Every minute that ticks by the boys are getting worse and we need to get them out of there before it's too late."

"You both remember the plan right? You are to stay in here until I give the signal, Sasha you're going to need to stay here. Since you've met these royals before we can't run the risk of anyone recognizing you." Marcus sighed as the majestically dark Ink Castle came into view, slowing his advance Sercy lightly pushed Sasha's head down as they stopped at the gate house.

"State your purpose civilian."

"My name is Marcus Gladiovich; I'm here to deliver parts to Cedric." The man at the gate narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his dark hair framing his face making him appear as though he had just walked out of a scene from a horror movie. After several agonizing seconds he finally nodded and opened the gate.

"Proceed with caution and get your business done with. Many bad things happen here and I don't need any more civilians winding up in a body bag." Marcus nodded his head, a look of determination upon his face as he eased the truck down the gravel driveway. Looking back Sercy swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned back around.

"Well that was pleasant." Sasha deadpanned from the backseat, they nodded.

"All the more reason why we need to get them out of here..." Marcus sighed pulling to a stop in front of the garage/stables where the ink mechanic was waiting; waving a friendly hello he hopped out of the truck and greeted the older gentlemen.

"Hello sir, you must be Cedric. My name is Marcus; I'm here with the parts you ordered." Giving a warm smile Cedric grasped Marcus's hand giving it a firm shake before letting go. After a few minutes of polite conversation the two men removed the parts from the truck just in time to see a very cautious and worried maid walk over to the two men.

"Marie are you alright my dear?" Cedric asked observing the shaking maid as she made her way over, her eyes shifting back and forth as she watched cautiously. She shook her head.

"C-Cedric have you seen the two princes? I-I can't find them anywhere…" Her voice was quiet with a slight quiver as her eyes seemed to glass over in that moment.

"No I haven't my dear, what's wrong?" Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder they watched as she inhaled a shaky breath.

"T-The last time I saw t-them, their mother was taking them to the basement…b-but I haven't seen them since…B-But the part that scares me the most is that K-King Joey told me they were no longer doing lessons…I-I'm worried something terrible has happened…y-you know how he can't control his temper…" With wide eyes Cedric's face drained of all color as he glanced at Marcus with worry.

"Oh no…M-Marcus could I use your help please? I'll pay you extra, p-please we-!"

"Don't worry about it Cedric, that was the other reason why we came." Waving over Sercy, he waited a few minutes allowing the man time to calm his nerves before leading the way to the basement.

"Right this way."

"It's sealed shut!"

"H-Hurry Marcus I think someone's coming." Sercy whispered as the distant sound of clicking heels echoed through the hall. After a few rough hits he managed to get the door open allowing the three to quickly slip inside, as the clicking got louder Marcus spotted the little compact device on the floor by Boris's hand or what he could see of it and quickly placed it in his pocket before forcing Sercy and Cedric into a nearby closet just as the door swung open slamming into the wall on the other side. Holding his hand firmly over Sercy's mouth he managed to muffle her gasp as Alice walked into the room flipping the light switch as she did so. With the door cracked open Sercy, Marcus and Cedric watched in horror as the dark angel stalked around her brothers who laid unconscious on the floor below her, she smirked giggling to herself as she nudged Prince Bendy's body with her foot causing him to groan lowly signaling that was still alive…barely.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You'll never learn will you boys? No one sabotages our family and gets away with it, and now with you two disappointments out of the way…" She kneels down in front of Boris and gently runs her hand over his cheek in a loving way as she watched him writhe in pain under her touch as he managed to open his visible eye to watch her, she smiled standing back up. Her loving smile turned vicious as she slammed her heel down on the young prince's tail making him cry out in pain.

"I'm going to marry Prince Cup, I WILL have that kingdom and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Turning on her heel she laughed at the little wolf's despair before leaving the room, the sound of her maniacal laughter echoing through the corridor like a lingering memory. Whimpering the prince curled up as much as he could holding his tail against his backside he closed his eye tight as fresh tears stung the corners.

"Your majesty!?" Boris's ears perked at the sound of the new voice making him exhale a shaky sigh.

"C-Cedric?" He whispered his voice hoarse from screaming. The old man bolted out of the closet with Marcus and Sercy right behind him as he ran over to his fallen royalty, with tears in their eyes the two inklings greeted on another.

"W-What are you-?"

"Shhh shhh, we're going to get you and your brother out of here my prince. Don't worry, I got you." Cedric cooed as he cautiously picked up the youngest brother in his arms, Boris's head drooped against the older man's chest as he tried to catch his breath. In the light Boris had a better look at the extent of Bendy's injuries as he observed Marcus tenderly picking him up as he cradled his body, watching as the battered prince's chest slowly rose and fell he sighed relieved as Sercy signaled that it was all clear.

"Hurry let's get out of here before their sister comes back." The young fox said as her tail swished haphazardly behind her, they men nodded as Prince Boris passed out again Cedric lead the way out.

Back outside in the truck, Sasha scans the perimeter from her spot in the backseat ducking from time to time as a gardener or maid walked passed.

"Come on you guys…" She whispered with her fluffy fox ears pressed against her head before perking up in fear then relief as the sound of Marcus's doors unlocked; poking her head up she gasped as Marcus, Sercy and Cedric could be seen bolting toward the truck with the two boys in hand. Jumping out of the truck she rushed out with a plush blanket in hand as she rounded the truck just as Sercy opened the back.

"Sasha jump in the back, I'm going to need you to take care of them on the ride back." Climbing into the bed of the truck she and Sercy stretched out the blanket before gently and quickly placing the two battered princes upon in. Nodding her head, Sasha cradled the two boys against her body as she laid down between the two of them just as Marcus threw the hard-shell cover over the back of his truck before closing the door.

"Take care of them please; they don't deserve to suffer like that." Cedric said with tears in his eyes as he shakily reached into his pocket pulling out the money needed to pay for the parts. Markus shook his head placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Keep it. You'll need it." With a gentle smile he nodded his head and waved goodbye as Sercy hopped into the truck, banging on the lid twice he signaled to Sasha that they were leaving. With a final wave goodbye, Marcus jumped in and started the truck. Cautiously driving down the drive he made sure to make the ride as gentle as possible for the precious cargo in the back. Making it through the gates safely the group heaved a sigh of relief as he sped off down the road back toward home.

"Don't worry boys you're safe now…"

*End Ch. 12*


End file.
